Here I Am, This is Me
by Lien-Wan
Summary: full summary inside. basically a LancelotOC. Arthur's sister disappeared over a year before Brandon Hill, at Marius's estate will there be a surprise waiting for the knights?
1. Lost and Found

Full Summary: Arthur and his knights, the legendary warriors of Samartia, the fighters or Briton, they had no always been the original seven. There had been one more, Liliana, half sister to Arthur, sister in arms and in spirit to the knights, and true love to Lancelot. One year before the events of Brandon Hill, the knights were out on a mission riding east along the wall. That was the last time they saw her for a year.

A/N

This is more of a history chapter…you get to see Liliana's biography and how things came to be…not much…bear with me…this chapter and maybe the next will be told in a character's 3rd person point of view until I get the story where I need it to be, then I'll try to keep most of the story in Liliana's 1st person unless I need other memories or thoughts. Maybe………..

\\

_"One more year of this bloody saving Roman arses and I'll be living like a king." Bors avowed. The Knight's laughed at Bors obvious distaste for Rome and all they stood for. _

_"All hail the King of the dim witted!" jested Liliana riding up along side Bors, hailing with her hands in his direction, her long dirty blonde hair coming lose from the pony tail and braids she wore. The Knight's all laughed at the banter. Arthur smirked form his position at the head of their small group at his younger half sister. _

Arthur woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having those dreams for quite a long time now. Right now they were on a mission to save a family north of Hadrian's Wall, and they were only a few hours away from there, where they had set up camp the night before. He began packing up his things, readying his horse, and waking the other knights when his thoughts drifted back to Liliana.

He could still remember her as a child, begging him to teach her how to wield a sword. _'Please Arthur! The other girls say I cannot play with them! They think me too rough'. _He gave in finally when she was 10 and he was just 16, still learning himself, but with the help of Lancelet they taught and trained her. His sister learned quickly for such a young age.

She was his half sister although he never looked at her that way. He was half Roman and half Briton, while his sister was all Briton. He never knew who the father was, only his mother and Liliana knew and he never pressed to know. She looked like their mother, but he could see the differences in her face and body that must have come from her father. Their mother had always been a petite woman, barely skin and bones while Liliana was on the small side, but a more muscled build. She could move with the utmost grace on and off the battlefield which was to the dismay of any of her enemies. Her face was pleasing to the eye but she was not considered a beauty to many but when she laughed or smiled her face lit up. The knights all considered her beautiful in her own way, Lancelot and Arthur more so. Her piercing green eyes were the same as his own, a gift from their mother. Many of the knights had said when they both stared at you it was like they searched your soul.

He remembered when his village was attacked when he was only 9 years old. When the fire consumed the house he thought his mother and 4 year old baby sister were gone. Racing inside but jumping through the back window, he found Liliana screaming and searching for a way out. From then on they had stuck together. When he had been brought in to be the training to become a commander and a knight he brought her with him. After his training sessions were over he would instruct her in what he had learned that day. His teacher had found out and decided she should join them, not bringing up the age differences.

She trained with them and became a knight when her brother assumed the role of commander. There were a few old fashioned knights who were disgusted with the fact that a woman would be held at the same standards as they, but were quickly silenced by either his or Lancelot's swords. He remembered how close he and Lancelot were with Liliana. She could get away with anything with them and soon she was able to get away with anything with any of the other knights. She could have committed the most heinous act of treason and they all would have stood beside her stating she must have had a good basis for it.

He then remembered that fateful journey that lost him his sister, and the knight's friend.

The Knights were riding along the wall to a Roman senator's estate which had recently been having trouble with Woad attacks. They had been traveling for three days in the freezing cold. Liliana had gotten extremely unwell from wearing wet clothing and they stopped at a nearby village to see if they had any herbs. They left her there to recover with another one of their older knights Galen, who too had taken ill. They rode on promising to ride back through the village after they had taken care of the problem at the estate. When they had finished they were rising back when Tristan galloped up to them shouting the village had been ransacked and destroyed with no clue to the whereabouts of Liliana. Galen was found dead as were many others. Liliana's body was no where to be found, and no trace of where they had been. The arrows protruding from victim's backs informed the knights of a Woad attack.

The knights had been devastated by this. When they arrived back to the fort Bors had simply gone to inform Vanora, who was the girls closest and only woman friend and he then went to the tavern to drink away his sadness. A few more cups of wine later and he lay passed out on the table, while a distressed Vanora looked after him.

Gawain and Galahad also drank their fill and began to sit and mope around the tavern. Vanora and the other barmaids could barely take it anymore and sent them back to their chambers where they were heard arguing over the most trivial things.

Dagonet and Tristan were the quiet mourners. They had bypassed the tavern and went to the training arena where the practiced and sharpened their weapons. They barely spoke a word the rest of the day and retired early to their chambers.

Arthur remembered how Lancelot and he went to the round room and simply sat there, both lost in their own thoughts. Lancelot and he both had wine in their hands, but both seemed unable to drink their fill. Himself thinking of how he failed his sister, and Lancelot thinking of his not so brotherly feelings towards her, his feelings on her now apparent at the way he felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. For a month after if anyone dared speak to the knights they were met with a snippy remark or simply none at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He was broken from his revere by Lancelot's hand in front of his face. "I didn't know where you were for a time there, like you were in another world. Talking to your God?"

"No. I was thinking of another time, another place," was Lancelot's reply. Lancelot knew he was thinking of Liliana. His thoughts had been on her lately, his dour disposition as of late the proof of that.

"Well at any rate we are ready to move out."

"Very well." Lancelot was rather concerned about his commander's aloof responses.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arthur we have no time. Can't you hear the drums?!" Lancelot was pleading with Arthur now. Why was he being so silly over a wall? None the less he followed him down into the hole, keeping an eye on the eerie monks that went in with them. What he saw made his stomach clench.

Death. Death was everywhere. The stench was so horrible he barely could keep his last meal from rising up and making an appearance.

He felt a hand grab his arm and turned to see a dirty looking monk looking extremely put out.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place!" he yelled at Lancelot. Without another thought he took one of his swords out and stabbed it thought the monks abdomen.

Another monk came up to him angrily shouting," There was a man of _God!"_

Lancelot swiftly turned to him pointing a finger in his face and shouting, "Not my

god!"

Gawain threatened another monk to make a move to stop them and see what happens.

"Arthur!" Dagonet shouted.

The knights all turned to see Dag pull a young boy of about 6 from a hole. Arthur looks over and beckoned Lancelot over to help him, he pointed inside a cell they hadn't checked and they both leaned over. Inside were two women from the looks of them. Lancelot saw that one was sitting upright and glaring at them, while the other was resting her head on the first's lap. Arthur handed Lancelot the torch as he swung his blade to break the chain. Arthur reached inside and pulled out one of the girls and began walking swiftly as he could out of there, leaving Lancelot to get the other.

He looked inside to see that she was now half sitting up with a dazed look on her face. Her eyes were swollen shut with bruises and her body was covered in blood and dirt. He reached his hand inside and pulled her out and picked her up into his arms. He then also began running outside to get her out of that horrible place.

He laid her on the ground and screamed, "Get me water now!"

"They are Woads." Tristan stated from his perch on his horse, but Lancelot wasn't looking at him. He was concentrating on getting the girl in his arms to get water down her throat. He could see her eyes open a crack and try to make out his form. He was staring intently as her, rubbing circles on her arms in a comforting manner. His gaze was shifter when he saw that Marius was coming towards them, the girl in his arms whimpered and cling to his shirt tighter. He held her fast and murmured, "He will not touch you with me here."

That seemed to have comforted her a bit until she heard Maruis' voice.

"Stop what you are doing!" he shouted. Lancelot looked down to where the girl in his arms jumped slightly. Lancelot again began rubbing her arms and feeding her water while paying attention to the scene happening before him.

Anger radiated off of Arthur as he stood up, hand on his hilt," What is this madness?!"

"They are all pagans here!"

"So are we." was Galahad's reply from atop his horse.

"They refuse to do the task God has sent for them! They must die as an example!" a furious Marius yelled, his fat face turning an outlandish plum color.

Lancelot paid not attention to the rest of the argument. He was busying himself with cleaning off the woman's face with the left over water. As he wiped along her features he noticed a familiar bone structure. He simply brushed it off as a mere coincidence. As he began to dab around her eyes, he genteelly as he could opened them a bit wider to get all the grime and blood out of the swollen crease, her eyes watered and blinked diminutively as they got used to being in the light. When her eyes finally adjusted he regained his task of cleaning her eyes. As her eyes were gradually held open more he could see that the ought to be whites of her eyes, were blood shot and bright red, but her iris was as emerald as another person in his acquaintance. He peered deeper into her eyes noticing she was doing the same to him. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as they could with her current condition as her raspy voice uttered a single word.

"La-La-Lancelot?"

"Gods above, Liliana? Is that really you?" He barely managed to get that much out before she promptly fell unconscious in his arms.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ok you need to tell me what you think! Keep going with it? Completely scrap it because it is a piece of crap?

I need reviews to help me to decide whether I should continue this or just forget about it…also if I do continue…stay in 3rd person or should I switch to Liliana's 1st person point of view form now on?

vvvvvvvvvvvvv see that button? Yeah…click it


	2. A World Torn Apart

Wow. I never would have expected my story to be so positively accepted! Thank you to all who read and even bigger thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry that it took longer then expected!

ok well I've decided I will keep it in 3rd person…might go into 1st person at certain parts though…if I do I'll warn you…no worries…anyways…you don't want to hear me prattle on…ON WITH THE STORY!

disclaimer…if I owned it…Lancelot would be mine…

* * *

Last time:

_He peered deeper into her eyes noticing she was doing the same to him. Suddenly her eyes grew wide as they could with her current condition as her raspy voice uttered a single word._

"_La-La-Lancelot?"_

"_Gods above, Liliana? Is that really you?" He barely managed to get that much out before she promptly fell unconscious in his arms.

* * *

_

Lancelot just stared at the girl in his arms. Alive. That was the word that was pulsating through his head. Liliana was alive. She was laying here in his arms. Then another word, actually a name, walloped into his head. Arthur.

"Arthur come quickly!" he shouted over to his companion who was just re-sheathing Excalibur.

Arthur jogged over to his companion, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Tell me what you see," was all he said as he cradled Liliana's head in his hands.

Arthur gave him an odd look. "Lancelot we have to move. We have no time for silly games!" and began to walk away. But Lancelot reached out and seized his cloak, brown eyes meeting his green brother's, beseeching him to listen.

"No! You must look! Please!"

Sighing, Arthur turned back around and came to stand by Lancelot. He looked at the lady in question and replied, "Very well. I see a girl who has been badly tortured beyond human capabilities. Content now?"

But Lancelot would not give in. He needed to make sure he was not dreaming. "No. Look closer."

Arthur gave him an agitated look but did as his friend asked. There must have been some reason to his late madness.

"Her hair is mangled, and her face is smudged with dirt, and her eyes are swollen shut. Her cheekbones look rather swollen and…" he trailed off as Lancelot, growing tired of his ramblings, genteelly as he could, parted her swollen eyelids. The green eyes were now rolled into the back of her head, but one could see how green her eyes really were.

Arthur, as if in a dream, kneeled down beside Lancelot and touched Liliana's swollen cheek.

"It…it cannot be…No…My God…it is…Liliana?" Arthur's eyes went as big as Lancelot had ever seen them, almost making the moment comical. Almost.

"She said my name right before she passed out. It's her Arthur. Liliana is alive."

Arthur reached his hand down; almost afraid that if he touched her she would disappear from his life again. He couldn't believe it. His little sister was alive and breathing. Both he and Lancelot just stared at her in amazement, lost in their own thoughts.

They very nearly well became unconscious themselves but were thrown back into the world of the living by Dagonet telling them to get her to the carriage so he could begin tending to her and Guinevere's wounds. Lancelot scooped Liliana up bridal style and brought her to the carriage, while Arthur, walking in a daze, picked up Guinevere and did the same.

* * *

Liliana awoke to find that her eyes opened easier then when she tried a few hours ago. She heard murmuring a little to her left and wondered if the monks were coming back to 'redeem' her and Guinevere further. But then she felt warmth that was over her body and looked down to see a pile of soft pelt blankets over her and shifted her eyes around to distinguish she was in an intensely lit room. She groggily turned to her left to see Guinevere propped up staring impassively ahead. Liliana's shifting alerted Guinevere to her waking.

"Praise the gods finally! I never thought you would wake!" Guinevere took her into her arms and gave her a light embrace, mindful of both of their injures. Liliana responded the hug but was suddenly jolted by their location. The rocking of the space they were in alerted her that she was not in a room, but a carriage. Where this carriage was going she knew not.

"Guinevere, where are we going?" Liliana asked a bit perplexed. She remembered falling asleep on Guinevere's lap after a particularly ruthless torturing session and the rest was a blur. Then her mind was filled with the soulful eyes of one man. She them barely whispered the answer to herself. "The Wall."

Guinevere looked at her with compassion in her eyes. Her mind drifted back to when she first met her cherished companion.

* * *

_**fLaShBaCk**_

_They were in a raid. Guinevere gripped her bow tighter as she shot arrow after arrow to the enemy. Warriors were pouring from behind her to kill. These people were in cohorts with the Saxons, a ruthless enemy who was a threatening force coming in from the north. Once the men were taken care of, they took the women, children and elderly back to their estate and gave them the choice of joining them or wandering about for themselves. Many of the women and elderly complied while few gave protest but kept their life high on their priority list. All of the children willingly complied out of fear. _

_One of the women they had taken was very weak and sickly but none the less had a certain resemblance to their misty eyed leader. _

_When the woman was brought in front of the counsel Guinevere and the others noticed she was not bound, nor heavily guarded. Murmurs began as she walked in and began speaking in their native tongue, without the help of a translator. _

_"It has been a long time." She simply stated, staring straight into Merlin's eyes which few dared to do. _

_"Very long. You are ailing, the healers will provide care for you." Was his reply._

_"Thank you. I have missed you…father." _

_Everyone stared shock still. This girl who was in league with the legendary Sarmation knights was Merlin's daughter? _

_"Daughter, it brings me great joy to see how you have matured. Your mother would have been proud."_

_Everyone was still not moving and unresponsive. You could hear the night air moving through the trees, leaves rustling. Much to everyone's hidden pleasure one of the elders, Frontige, chose to ask the question everyone was asking. _

_"Merlin, she is a knight, how is it possible that she is your daughter?"_

_"Her mother was one of us before she married a Roman," with the utterance of the word Roman, every Woad sneered but Merlin continued on," she is one of us. I left her in the care of her brother because of the man I know he will be."_

_With that the Woads simply mumbled under their breath as Merlin lead his daughter to healers who were ready to treat her illness. When he returned from the tent he turned to Guinevere and asked, "Be her friend young one. For I know none other than you shall. Tough times lie ahead for her, she will need a confidant." _

_Guinevere simply nodded._

_EnD fLaShBaCk

* * *

_

Liliana simply stared straight ahead of her as Guinevere went quiet. In front of her leaning over the young Lucan was Dagonet. He had not yet noticed she was awake, so she just stared at him in awe. He still seemed to be the silent gentle giant who always tended to those who were ailing. Seeing him made the memories from a year ago passed come up and tears almost began to well in her eyes. Almost. She had never let herself cry since she was 8. And then suddenly Dag was looking straight at her with the playing of a smile on his face.

"Welcome back little flower." This was all he said before Liliana launched herself into his arms crying.

"I missed you all so much. I'm sorry I didn't come back. I can explain I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me I-"she was cut off with a look from Dagonet.

"No need to explain right now. I shall tell Arthur of your awakening." With that he proceeded out of the carriage and Fuliciana began tending to her wounds.

"Thank you." Said Liliana. "You truly help me. I am grateful."

Fuliciana stared back with slight disbelief that her husband's prisoner was thanking her. She only slipped little amounts of food to them when she could. None the less she simply nodded at Liliana and began checking her eyes.

"You shall need to simply keep fresh snow and the swelling and bruising should be gone within a week." With that Fuliciana stepped out of the carriage and waited on baited breath to see her brother. Would one year have changed him? Would he still be the same brother she left behind? She hoped. For all of their sakes she hoped.

Dagonet was running to wear Arthur and Lancelot were talking. He could make out that Lancelot was indeed annoyed and Arthur was getting angry at Lancelot's words. He only caught the tail end of the conversation when Lancelot looked pointedly at Arthur and said, "Is this Rome's quest? Or Arthur's?"

They both turned to him as he approached. "Arthur, she is awake. Go to her."

Arthur and Lancelot both stared down at him. What would she say? Would she be different? Were the same questions running through each of their minds.

"Lancelot go to see her first. I have some business to take care of. Tell her I shall be in shortly." Arthur gave Lancelot a pointed look that simply said 'I cannot face her yet.' Lancelot nodded and rode away, leaving Arthur to this thoughts and Dagonet to find Bors.

* * *

Liliana was being supported against the side of the carriage by furs. She looked over to Guinevere to see her sleeping peacefully. She felt the carriage shift and looked to the entrance to find a pair of familiar russet eyes. She turned and smiled beckoning him to come over. When he got closer she reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, burying her face in the crook of her shoulder. He sighed with content as he allowed her scent to fill his nostrils. He felt her shake with silent sobs and he gently stroked her back. Her crying worried him. Never before had he seen her cry and was almost sure none of the other knights had either. Save Arthur but he was sure he could only acount for a handful of times.

"I have missed you." He stated once they broke apart.

"I missed you, all of you so much. I would have come back sooner but-"she began but was cut off as Lancelot held up a hand. He noticed that there was pain and sadness in her eyes and well as-no he dare not hope she still felt that way for him.

"Later. I want to see your injuries." He declared, his eyes bearing into hers.

She looked up at him with suspicion. "What do you need to seem them for? Fuliciana has taken care of them." But then she saw a mischievous look in his eye that she knew all to well. They were plotting something.

"I need to know how to divide up the beatings of that pompous Roman ass with the rest of us. So far Arthur has threatened to kill him, Galahad twice. Dagonet gave him quite a glare that could be taken as a threat, Bors rests his hand on his hilt each time they make eye contact, Gawain was 'practicing' his knife throwing the other day and 'unintentionally' nearly hit the fat bastard in the face. Misfortune that he missed really. And Tristan, well you know Tristan. He simply has to look at you for you to know you are in a predicament with him."

Liliana laughed. These were her Knights. Her brothers at arms. She was finally back to a place where she called home.

"And what of you my dashing knight? How have you made his life ghastly?" Liliana was interested him his answer. Her feelings for Lancelot ran deeper then those of the other knights. She knew he knew, and he knew she knew. They knew of their feelings for each other but a simple a year ago were too bashful to act upon them. They danced around the feelings but never fully came out with them. They both tried to hide it, thinking the other did not feel the same way.

She watched as Lancelot lost the roguish look in his eye and adopted a more serious tone. "I would have killed him back on his manor had Arthur forbade me not to."

One look into his eyes and she was able to read everything. Lancelot noticed her deep green eyes searching his to find out if this was true. She could read every emtion in his eyes. Pain, regret, saddness, happiness, remorse, compassion, and was it? Yes it was. Love. He watched her hand come up and stroke his face tenderly; he only felt the roughness of the cloth that was spun around her hands and well as the tips of her fingers. He looked into her eyes to see them shining with unshed tears which again worried him, she never cried before.

"Let me see your hand." He said gently as he could, taking them into his own, unwrapping the cloth.

Liliana had to repress a whimper as he touched her fingers. They were wrenched out of place, hoping that if they ruined Guinevere and her hands they would not be able to brandish bow or sword again. Lancelot saw her brow crease and saw her body jump at the pain both in her hands and head from her swollen eyes.

"What did they do to you…?" he mumbled under his breath.

"They tried to use machines and schemes to get us to tell them things we didn't even know. Lancelot…it hurts…please don't handle it…"

His eyes looked at her, conveying he meant her no harm. "Your fingers are out of place. I need to get them back in again Lili please!" he said using more force in his voice as she tried to rip her hands out of his. He saw the pain in her eyes and continued in a softer tone. "You could lose your ability to use them if I don't."

She looked at him carefully and then nodded her consent. He nodded at her and grasped her hand in one of his much larger ones, and in the other is held her fingers. With another nod form Liliana he pushed and twisted the fingers back in place. Liliana cried out for every crack that was heard. Lancelot immediately let go of her hands and enfolded her into his arms. She let herself be rocked back and forth with Lancelot whispering comforts in her eat while kissing her hair and forehead.

Finally she succumbed to sleep and Lancelot gently laid her back down onto the cushioned furs that made up her temporary bedding. With one last kiss on the forehead he turned to leave telling Dagonet that Arthur might be by in a few moments.

He jumped out of the carriage into the light and called for his horse. As he mounted back up and got settled into the saddle, his thoughts drifted back to her maimed hands. They knew who she was, or at least that she could fight. He knew that technique of punishment. His father had taught him back in Sarmatia. You unhinged the fingers in their dominant fighting hand and after a time of them not being able to restore them, the appendages would become permanent that way.

He passed Arthur on the road and called out to him.

"She is asleep now. She will most likely remain that way for a few hours yet."

A nod was his silent reply.

"You know, she wants to see you. I do not see why you do not feel the same eagerness as her."

"She has been gone for a year Lancelot and it has been my fault! I left her in the care of speculative villagers with the protection of an aging sickly knight! She would not have ended up like this had it not been for me."

"Arthur you are acting foolishly. Don't you think the rest of us thought that way? We, her brothers at arms could not stop her form being taken, nor did we find her after. She would never think that of you or any of us. I know this and the rest of the knights do. She was never one to hold grudges."

"I suppose. I want to see her though, sleeping or not. If anyone needs me I shall be in the carriage." With this Arthur started riding off towards the carriage when Lancelot called out his name.

"Arthur, she is in bad shape I must warn you. I had to reset her fingers and the other woman in there may be similar. Do it as gently as you are able to."

Arthur nodded and proceeded on.

* * *

"Arthur." Dagonet said as Arthur entered the wagon.

Arthur merely looked at him, and nodding to the boy asked, "How is he?"

"He burns, brave boy." was the response as Dagonet softly stroked the boy's forehead. "She is slumbering still. Try not to make too much sound."

Arthur acknowledged what he had said and then his gaze shifted to the sleeping form of his sister. Her eyes were covered in a cool cloth, and her body was tucked into the blankets securely. He crept over to her side and fished her hand out of the mass of furs. Her fingers were slightly swollen, mostly sue to the fact that Lancelot had to reset them, but he also noticed they were as cold as ice. He found her other hand and held them between his own, willing them to warm. He took the cloth off her eyes and looked at her face. She was still as he remembered her, except thinner.

He felt anger, frustration, and sadness well up inside him and he looked at her. As gently as he could he lay the cloth back over her eyes. Dagonet muttered something about leaving to get the Roman ass's wife to check Lucan once more. His attention then returned to Liliana.

"I don't know if you can here me Lil, but I will talk anyway. I am sorry. I should have looked for your harder; maybe then this could have all been prevented. Mother always told me to watch out for you and I failed her. The knights missed you. Lancelot especially. You know he keeps your sword in his quarters. I have your bow in my own." He stopped to pause and stroke her hair. "I cannot face you when you are awake. I somehow see the younger you asking me where mother had gone after the fire. I cannot bear to see your face when you are hurt, and at my causing. The knights are even angrier with me and my God now. They blame Him for this. I myself cannot hold them at fault at all. I missed you my sister. And I love you, I know I never told you that often but I hope you know I do. Dream well."

With that he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He heard a rustling come from behind him and turned to see the other Woad they had rescued.

"She missed you as well I hope you know." Guinevere told him.

"Why did she not come back then?"

"She was in safe hands I assure you. And she did attempt, many times in fact, but she was ailing for an extensive time and did not have the strength. We were going to her home when Marius and his guards caught us."

Arthur sat there bewildered with thousands of thoughts moving through his head. She was coming back and then that damnable bastard caught her and did this to her. He caught himself thinking thoughts of harming Marius, but immediately his commander side took over. He could not let such feelings get in the way of a mission. He reached for the girls hands when she immediately pulled back, shooting him a heated gaze.

He sighed and said slowly so not to offend or frighten the girl," Some of your fingers are out of place. I have to push them back. If I don't do this, there's a chance you may never use them again."

With great reluctance she let him take her hand and watched as her carefully unwrapped the cloth. With a deep stare into her eyes he cracked the fingers back in place, wincing as her heard her breath quicken and her voice cry out.

He turned to leave, the two women making him feel very distressed and guilty because of what they had gone though when he felt the girl reach out and grab his chest plate. He turned back around to look into her eyes t o see pain and a tinge of longing.

"He tortured us. With machines. He made us tell him things we didn't know to begin with. And then, I heard your voice in the dark. I'm Guinevere. You're Arthur, of the knights from the great Wall." He watched as she fell into exhaustion against his chest. He looked at her fondly as he laid her back down on the floor and exited the wagon.

The other knights saw him come out and they all looked at each other. He had not yet forgiven himself for Liliana's disappearance and it seemed he still hadn't. His eyes were hard as he mounted his horse and gigged it to the front of the caravan. With another glance between each other the all knew silently in their heads that Arthur would come out of this experience a changed man.

* * *

Jesus finally I got this chapter out! So so so so so so soooooo sorry it took me so long, my sister's pregnant and I've been helping her around the house and between that and school it was hard to find time. Thank you so much again for the reviews on chapter 1! Keep them up…they are GREAT motivation!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv press the button! PRESS IT!


	3. Meetings and Memories

Sorry it has taken me a bit to update. I came down with a case of slight writers block and it has taken some time to get over and around it. No worries I am alright now. This is the longest chapter I have written in my life. Get proud of me. But enough about me…on with the story!

* * *

Last time:

_The other knights saw him come out and they all looked at each other. He had not yet forgiven himself for Liliana's disappearance and it seemed he still hadn't. His eyes were hard as he mounted his horse and gigged it to the front of the caravan. With another glance between each other the all knew silently in their heads that Arthur would come out of this experience a changed man.

* * *

_

Liliana was stroking Lucan's hair when she saw her brother. She noticed that he had changed a great deal in the time she was gone. She saw the lines of worry and his face set hard as stone. His eyes did not have the same sparkle in them they once had. She remembered how his eyes used to light up when he was joking or laughing with his knights, something that Dagonet told her he does rarely now.

She saw Lancelot riding next to him and her heart jumped. The same feelings were resurfacing from before she was gone. She loved him. She knew she did. Lancelot had her confused on his feelings. She knew he cared about her, but she was not sure how much. When she was younger, Lancelot would help her learn when Arthur was too busy. He taught her swordsmanship. She kept her sword's sheath on her back just as Lancelot did with his twin blades. He and Arthur had always been her protector had she not been able to do it for herself. The other knights had always stepped in too had she needed aid but it was always Lancelot and Arthur looking out for her. She remembered a time where she thought it was to be her last moment among the living, but was saved by the handsome knight.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Swing. Block. Stab. Turn. Start all over. That was the mantra that was repeating itself in her head. They were fighting a group of rogue bandits who decided to take the knights by surprise while on a mission to help rebuild a village recently plundered by bandits. They're only 7 of them going, Dagonet and the rest to stay behind when an illness was caught by some of the older knights_

_She had her sword drawn and was fighting as hard. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the form of Gawain as he took another man down, Galahad beside him fighting hard. She could hear Bors yell out his battle cry after he had finished with a group of men. Arthur she knew not where, Tristan was about 50 paces in front of her fighting with his own man. She assumed Lancelot was behind her because she heard the familiar SWOSH that his swords made. _

_She lost her concentration for a second when she heard Galahad cry out. She looked over to see that his arm was bleeding, but Gawain had taken care of the man who did it and was not seeing to Galahad's arm. In that second the man she was fighting managed to slice her in her side, from her back ranging to her navel. It was not deep but it made her loosen her grip on the sword, and with a few strikes from her opponent she lost her sword. She regained some sense and punched the man in the face but his foot met her chest when he pushed her down to the ground._

_"It's a shame I must take such a beautiful lady's life. I could spare you, for I am a lonely…" he was sneering at her with lust in his eyes when suddenly he stopped. _

_His eyes glazed over and from her position on the ground she could see nothing. But when he fell to the side, Lancelot was standing there, both swords drawn, and blood covering them. She glanced at the man for a moment to see deep gashes in his back, where Lancelot's swords must have caused. _

_Lancelot was smirking at her. "Need a hand?" _

_Angry that she had to be saved she yelled,"No! I had the situation handled! Why do you always assume I cannot do something for myself! I am a knight! I am capable!"_

_She poked him in the chest with every sentence. She gave a frustrated "Urgh!" and picked up her sword. _

"_Yes you handled that very well. Tell me were you going to let him have it after he would have raped you or before. Please tell. Oh and you know we should get you out of here and get your side looked at."_

_Liliana was furious now. He was patronizing her! "My side is fine! And I am capable of taking care of myself without you so kindly telling me what to do!"_

_Lancelot simply looked amused. "Oh and so you think…duck please…" he was interrupted as a man charged behind Liliana , she simply ducked down and he swung one of his swords into the man's chest, the other beheading him. She came back up and he continued. "…so you think that you can take care of yourself. I am simply looking after you."_

_Liliana was angry. "No! But it seems because I am a woman every knight always watches out for me more! I am not a child! I can…take one step to your left…one moment…" She saw a man come behind Lancelot and stabbed him in the stomach. "As I was saying, I can take care of myself! I do not need you looking after me like I am weak!"_

"_Well I am sorry for caring about you then! Forgive me if I…behind you if you please…" Liliana swung behind her as another man tried to rush her. The man stopped dead in his tracks as her sword nearly cut him in two. She turned back at him beckoning to continue. "Forgive me if I am only trying to make sure nothing happens to you! Arthur would be lost and…down!..." he made a scissor like motion with his swords, beheading a would be attacker. Liliana popped up once again and he continued, "I would be lost. Hell all the knights would be lost."_

_She gave a look of sympathy which was replaced with aggravation as another thought popped into her head. "But why do you all insist…behind you…"Lancelot stabbed a man in his stomach with both swords, not even turning around. She continued. "Insist that I am a piece of glass that will shatter? I may be a woman but I am strong."_

"_Because to loose you would be to loose apart of our soul. More could happen to you because you are a woman. We do not hold you as a fault, but more as an advantage. Men do not think you can…"_

"_Hold that thought." Liliana said as she saw her brother dueling with two men at once. She ran over to him and took down one of the men easily as Arthur took care of the other. He gave her a nod as she ran back to Lancelot._

"_Carry on please."_

"_Can we not finish a thought? Gods above…I was simply saying that the knights would not be able to live a full life if something happened to you. We all care deeply for you, some more then others, but we care. Never leave us alright?" he finished placing a hand on her shoulder. _

"_I promise. It looks like we are finished here." She noticed as she looked around. _

_Lancelot did as well and nodded. Everyone seemed to have come out alright, but he looked down to Liliana and saw that her cut on her side was bleeding quite a bit. "I know you do not like to be helped and I know that you are capable, but for my sake and my own mind being put at peace, let me help you with your side."_

_Liliana looked down at her side and noticed how large it was. She looked up and him and nodded and he took her sword, placed it in her sheath and picked her up in his arms, and carried her to where the other knights were regrouping."_

END FLASHBACK

* * *

She smiled at the memory. She loved it when Lancelot picked her up in his arms. She felt so right there, so at home. No one could hurt her when he held her. If she had one moment left in this life, she wanted it to be in those arms. Safe, warm, and protected.

She saw her protector cast her brother an annoyed look as Arthur came up next to the carriage to speak with Guinevere. She noticed he looked in her direction for only a fraction of a second and then cast his attention to Guinevere.

"My father and your sister told me great tales of you." She began.

Intrigued Arthur replied," Really. And what did you hear?"

"Fairy tales. The kind you hear of people so brave, so selfless that they can't be real. Arthur and his knights. A leader both Britain and Roman. And yet you chose your allegiance to Rome. To those that take what does not belong to them. That same Rome that took your men from their homeland." She continued on. Liliana watched as Arthur's face turned from curiosity to annoyance. "Listen, Lady, do not pretend that you know anything about me or my men."

How many Britons have you killed?

"As many as tried to kill me. It's a natural state of any man to want to live." Arthur said with a look of regret on his face. Liliana knew Arthur disliked battle. This was a little comical because he was so good at strategizing and winning. He would rather differences to be settled peacefully.

"Animals live! It's the natural state of any man to want to live free, in their own country. I belong to this land. Where do you belong, Arthur?"

Arthur went silent. He knew she had a point. He did not know where he belonged. His duty was to Rome and after having been gone all these years he did not know if he wanted to return. "How's your hand?

"I'll live, I promise you. Is there nothing about my land that appeals to your heart? Your own father married a Briton. Even he must have found something to his liking. And your mother, she had another child with a Briton. You have a sister who is full blooded Briton and yet you choose Rome?" She contested. Arthur grew annoyed and did not want to answer for fear that this Guinevere would make him admit something he was not yet ready to tell.

He gigged his horse to go slightly ahead when he came to a grievous sight. A village burned. Liliana saw this from the carriage and swung her body so that she was hanging out the door. The sight before her was devastating. The bodies of hundreds of people were rotting, with arrows sticking out of their backs. She was almost sick at the smell.

Lancelot came up behind her. "Ride with me." Was all he said. She looked at him and nodded and she gently lowered herself before Lancelot on his horse. He turned his horse so she would have to look behind him to see the carnage. He rode up beside Arthur with the precious bundle in front of his horse.

"Saxons." Was all he said, not even glancing at his sister.

She gave a sad sigh and Lancelot turned her chin towards him. Her eyes were misty with tears. "Do not worry. He is just being thick. He will come around I promise."

"How can you promise such things? You saw him. He can't even look at me. He is probably disgusted with me for living with the Woads. I am ugly and worthless in his eyes now. I am surprised you and the rest of the knights have not followed his example." And with that the tears that she tried so hard to keep back were let loose. Her eyes were turning yellow and green with the bruises, and the swelling had left, a sure indication of a strong recovery. She turned her head away from him shamefully. Lancelot, angry that she would think that way, took her chin in his hand once again and forced her to look at him. She would not meet his gaze and he grew frustrated.

"Liliana listen to me! Will you just look at me! For gods' sake look at me! Fine then. Listen to me. Liliana you could never be viewed that way in any of the knight's eyes. Arthur would never think of you that way. He loves you. I could never think of you that way. Dammit will you look at me?" She kept turning her head when he tried to get her to meet his gaze.

She finally got loose of his grip and jumped from his horse and ran back to the carriage, where she threw herself into Guinevere's arms and wept. Guinevere didn't question her friend, but just comforted her.

Arthur saw the whole confrontation and looked away sadly. He missed his sister that much was certain. And he saw the pain in the other knight's eyes when he would not look at her. He saw the pain in Lancelot's eyes when she put herself down. Lancelot loved his sister. He knew. He knew that his sister loved Lancelot. He shook his head to clear his mind.

He rode up to Tristan and the other knights who had been riding next to each other, he looked at them each in turn and ordered, "We'll sleep here. Take shelter in those trees." They all looked at each other and turned their horses around to convey to the caravan what they were doing.

Arthur then turned to Tristan, "Tristan."

He only need say one word and the scout understood what he must do. He turned to his hawk and said, "You want to go out? Yeah…" and released her into the air. He then took off to do his duty.

* * *

Guinevere had comforted her friend until she had cried herself to sleep. Lying in Guinevere's lap, like the say they were rescued, Guinevere stroked her friend's hair and stared out until her eyes rested on the back of Lancelot. She knew of Liliana's feelings towards him. She also saw the love in his eyes when he watched her or spoke to her. Even when her name came up she saw that his eyes lit up. She decided to find out what she could of the man who stole her best friend's heart.

"'Tis a beautiful country is it not?" she began. She watched as Lancelot turned his head towards her looking slightly dazed that she was talking to him.

She was quite miffed when his only answer was," If you say so."

"And where do you come from that compares? The Black Sea? This is heaven for me and Liliana."

For the first time Lancelot looked at the girl in Guinevere's lap. Liliana's face looked like she had been crying; the tear streaks that made a trail on her slightly dusty face made his stomach give a slight squeeze. He then grew angry at Arthur in his head and made a mental reminder to give his friend a lecture.

"I don't believe in heaven. I've been living in this hell." He replied with a hard gaze, which softened when he looked at Liliana. "But if she represents what heaven is," he began, not taking his eyes of Liliana's sleeping form, "then let her take me there." He finished looking at Guinevere pointedly.

Guinevere understood his look. He had just admitted his feelings for Liliana to her, a complete stranger and did not want her to tell Liliana. She watched as Lancelot's face turned towards the sky and his arms raise and rain and snow began falling down.

"Rain and snow at once. A bad omen." Was all he said as he dismounted with a final look at Liliana and led his horse into the trees. Guinevere stared at his back as she watched him leave. With a small smile on her face she gently woke up the sleeping girl.

* * *

Liliana was walking towards the carriage with Guinevere. Fuliciana was going to give them a bath to get all the dirt and grime off their bodies. She looked over at Dag and smiled as he put his jacket over Lucan to keep him warm. The young boy looked at Dagonet as a father. It was touching to see the gentle giant who could become so fierce in battle, see to the needs of a small 7 year old boy. She watched as Dag placed his sword next to him incase he would need to defend himself and Lucan.

She looked over to where Marius and his mercenaries were sitting around the fire. They looked to be planning something. Liliana nudged Guinevere as she was climbing into the wagon. She looked pointedly over at Marius. Guinevere followed her gaze and her eyes hardened.

They both looked at each other as they heard him say, "It is here, given to us by the Pope. These people, they send an army for us."

They looked at each other one more time before they climbed into the wagon. Fuliciana beckoned to Liliana to wash up first since she was the dirtiest. Fuliciana stripped her tattered clothing off of her and gave it to Guinevere to place it by the entrance so they could burn the clothing. She then gave the girl a sheet to cover herself with so her modestly would be preserved.

Liliana covered herself and faced away from the translucent covering. She felt the cool water cleanse into her skin and the wind blew causing her to shiver slightly. She heard Fuliciana gasp at all of her scars from battles. She was used to this reaction. Guinevere had had the very same one when she was taking care of her when she was sick. Of course Guinevere had her share of scars but they had not been as numerous as hers had been.

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She turned around to see Lancelot staring at her scar ridden back. She looked deeply into his eyes to see pain, sadness, regret, and lust. She became embarrassed as he continued to watch her and her gaze became hard. He turned away sadly and settled himself by the fire.

After they had gotten washed up Fuliciana gave them dresses of hers. Since they girls were very thin they dresses were a little big on them, Guinevere in an eggshell blue and Liliana in a soft green. Once the Liliana and Guinevere were done dressing themselves, they began to converse in the language of the Woads. Liliana had known this language since she was little. Her mother had taught it to her so she would be able to communicate with her own people.

"Your father wishes to see us tonight." Guinevere said in a soft whisper. "He wants me to get Arthur to follow me there."

"I will follow you shortly after. Maybe he will talk to me." Replied Liliana with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"I hope you do not think me cruel Liliana, but Arthur is our only hope. I know he is your brother and I feel terrible when I say this but Merlin wishes me to get Arthur to lead us."

"You mean as in…" she said looking quizzically at the woman next to her. The woman next to her answered simply but putting her head down and nodding.

"I see. Do you have any feelings for him?"

"I do. I hope you believe me but I do. I have not known him long but it seems that I have. Please trust me when I say this but I feel very deeply for your brother."

"Guinevere you have become one of my most trusted friends. I know and trust what you tell me. Promise me one thing; swear to me that you will not hurt him. He is my brother and I love him. Please promise me."

Guinevere hugged her friend tightly. "I promise." She whispered in her ear. The girls held each other at arms length before Guinevere walked towards the wagon.

Suddenly she was grabbed by the arm and turned around to face Tristan. He had a very alert and inquisitive look on his face.

"What were you talking about just now?" he demanded out of her.

"Nothing Tristan. Just women talk." She lied with a hint of fear in her voice. Tristan, like all the knights still alive, was very dear to her, although he had a habit to be bale to read through her lies.

"I could not understand what you were talking about, but I did hear Arthur's and Merlin's name. What are you plotting?" he demanded once again, still holding tightly to her arm.

"How dare you think that I was plotting against you! You are all my brothers in arms! I would never do anything to harm you!" she spoke angrily towards Tristan. She was angered, hurt, and confused as to why he would think she would intentionally hurt one of them.

"I am sorry. It's not you I don't trust it's…" he trailed off letting go her arm.

"I understand you are just being protective Tristan, but understand I'm still the same me." She said, her voice losing the edge she had before.

"I apologize." He said once again.

"You know…this is the most you've ever said to me at one time." She said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah…" was all he said as he walked away. But she could have sworn she saw a small smile forming on his face.

With the knowledge that she had almost gotten Tristan to full out smile, Liliana walked around the camp with a more cheery disposition.

As she was walking she came up to about where Lancelot was sitting. He looked tired, mentally and physically. He rubbed his face with his hands resignedly and looked up when he heard her approach. He saw that she was cold and when he looked at what she was wearing he understood why. (A/N: think Guinevere's dress in the movie but think a light green, and a dark blue cloak.) He caught her eye and motioned for her to take a seat next to him. She sat down beside to him and leaned close to his body warmth. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, bringing his cloak over to cover her more. She smiled up at him looking deep into his eyes.

After a moment of silence she asked, "What is it like, your home?"

With an almost serious face her answered her, "We sacrifice goats, drank their blood, and danced naked round fires."

She laughed a light laugh and watched as Lancelot laughed at his own joke. She saw Lancelot look down at her watching her remaining smile at his funny story. She was staring straight into the ground thinking of how good it felt to be next to him. His smell intoxicated her lungs. Little did she know her own scent and presence was doing the same to Lancelot. She looked at Lancelot willing him to continue on. He looked down into the ground and then stared with squinted eyes in front of him.

He began wistfully," What I do remember... Home...Oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you can ride. The sky, bigger than you can imagine." He paused looking straight into her eyes. "No boundaries."

He got lost in her eyes for a moment. Those deep green pools were staring straight into his, relaying her sympathy that he was taken from there to come a fight for a cause no of his own. He felt he sigh and break the eye contact as she leaned against his chest.

"Some people would call that freedom." She began. She looked back up at him to see him smiling down at her. "That's what they fight for - their land, their people. The right to choose our own destiny. You see, you are very much alike."

He looked pointedly at her. She knew that argument was closed by his simple look. She did not want to upset him anymore.

"And when you return home, will you take a wife, have sons?" she joked.

He did not laugh jovially as she hoped he would, instead it was more of a sarcastic laugh as he said," I've killed too many sons. What right do I have to my own?"

Still trying to jest with him and make him have a real smile she asked, "No family. No Religion. Do you believe in anything at all?" "I would have left your friend and the boy there to die." He said ashamedly. She stared into his eyes that were full of sadness. She placed her hand upon his cheek as their faces began to get closer and closer. When they were only a breath away from each other, Lancelot sighed and got up.

He started walking over to where Bors, Galahad, and Gawain were seated around the fire. He turned around to see Liliana with a hurt look on her face.

"Lance…anythin' botherin' you?" Bors asked as Lancelot came to join their group with a dejected face.

"No. Nothing at all." Was the reply. The knights, save Lancelot, looked at each other sadly as the saw Lancelot sigh and stare into the fire, and Liliana with drooping shoulders get up and stride to the wagon to join Guinevere.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Guinevere probed her friend who came in with a dejected look.

"I am fine really. We should go. You go and take the way that will pass you by Arthur. He may be dozing so don't step too lightly. I shall meet you there."

"Very well." Guinevere said with a neutral tone.

"Wait! Guinevere be careful. There are Saxons out there and I don't want something to happen to you or my brother."

Guinevere looked over at her friend and gave her a tight hug. "You be careful yourself. Here…I got this from one of the wagons. Use it wisely." She pressed a dagger into her hand. Liliana nodded and took the dagger and strapped it to her thigh under her dress. She watched as Guinevere stepped out of the carriage. She waited a few seconds and she did the same. Cutting into the woods she knew would take her to her father faster then the route Guinevere was going, she broke into a run, making sure though that she was silent. She felt as though she was being watched, but shrugged it off as herself being silly.

She ran up a hill to find the place where she was to meet her father empty to the unknowing eye, but she knew well enough her father was here. She could sense him.

"Father?" she whispered. She looked around the trees and tried to find out where he could have hidden himself.

"My daughter, come to me." Came the soft reply of words on the wind. Liliana gleefully smiled as she followed the voice and come behind a grove of trees where her father was waiting. She launched herself into his arms.

"Father it is good to see you again." She spoke quietly in her native tongue.

"My daughter seeing you safe and healing makes my soul pleased. Guinevere is coming with Arthur is she not?"

"Yes she took a longer route so I could get here before her."

"Very well. You have done well my daughter, you were followed were you not?"

Liliana glanced around nervously, she could still not shake the feeling that she was being followed but had simply put it off as nerves. If her father had sensed it then she knew it to be true.

"I felt like I was but I didn't know for sure."

"Have no fear daughter, it is not an enemy." He ended their conversation when he looked over to the general direction Guinevere was supposed to be coming from. She heard the crunching of the leaves and backed away and hide herself behind the brush.

She could see Guinevere enter the small grove of trees and look to where Merlin and she were hiding. Arthur looked from Guinevere to where she was looking only to find the form of Merlin standing there. She watched as he drew Excalibur and look harshly at Guinevere.

"You betrayed me!" he yelled angrily and almost hurt.

Guinevere, ever the calm woman, soothingly said to him, "He means you no harm."

She watched as her father walked down the small embankment towards her brother. She turned slightly to her left to fix her dress that was snagged on a limb when she saw Lancelot come up from another division of foliage, both twin swords drawn. Arthur and Guinevere were the only ones shocked that he was there. Arthur held out a hand to stop Lancelot's advancement. Liliana watched as they all stood in a square formation, Arthur and Lancelot eyeing Guinevere and her father closely.

Her father was not fazed though, "Peace between us this night, Arthur Castus. So Rome is leaving. The Saxon have come. The world we have known and fought for is ended. Now, we must make a new world."

Again her brother answered with resentment, "Your world, Merlin. Not mine. I shall be in Rome."

Her father still did not show any emotion to betray how he felt. "To find peace? The Saxon will come to Rome."

Arthur glanced Lancelot's way when he said, "My knights trust me not to betray them to their enemy."

Merlin looked straight into Arthur's eyes and declared, "Rome was my enemy. Not Arthur. We have no fight between us."

She saw both Lancelot and Arthur grow angry. Arthur was about to reply when Lancelot beat him to it. "You tell that to the knights you killed before our very eyes! Whose bones are buried in this earth!"

She was amazed that even after Lancelot's outburst her father did not waver once. But when she was with the Woads she never saw her father show very much emotion. When she asked Guinevere about this she confirmed that neither had she.

"We have all lost brothers." Came the cool reasoning voice of her father.

Arthur was beginning to grow angry. This man was speaking as if he knew was true suffering was. "You know nothing of the loss I speak! Shall I help you remember? An attack on a village. The screams of an innocent woman and child."

Liliana gasped. Arthur was talking about the night that her mother had died. She remembered little of it and remembered little of her mother, but stories that Arthur told her brought some memories back. She heard her brother begin to speak once again.

"I ran to the burial mound of my father to free them. To kill you." Her brother's voice was so deadly that it frightened her. She could see that Guinevere and Lancelot were also surprised at his voice. "I feel the heat of that fire on my face even now."

Liliana nodded even though her brother could not see her. She felt the heat. She remembered sleeping and waking up to screaming and flame all around her. She began wandering around the house trying to find her mother or brother. She remembered walking into the back part of the hut when suddenly her brother charged through the window, grabbed her, and then somehow managed to get both of them out of there.

"I did not wish her dead. Nor did I wish your sister harm. They were of our blood." She felt the heaviness in her father's voice and decided to make herself known.

"As are you." She spoke, walking out from the trees. Everyone save Merlin turned to look at her. Arthur and Lancelot both had looks of sure shock written upon their faces. Guinevere a look of sympathy, for she knew revealing herself took a lot to do.

She was surprised when her brother addressed her for the first time, "Liliana, what are you doing here?"

Liliana did not answer but instead looked to Guinevere as she heard her friend ask Arthur, "If you were so determined to leave us to slaughter, why did you save so many?"

She watched as her brother contemplated this and lower his sword. Arthur looked to Lancelot who did the same with both of his.

"My men are strong but have need of a true leader. They believe you can do anything. To defeat the Saxons, we need a master of war. Why do you think I spared you in the forest?" she watched as her father turned to walk to stand in between herself and Guinevere.

Arthur and Lancelot were turning to leave when Merlin cried out to Arthur,"That sword you carry is made of iron from this earth, forged in the fires of Britain. It was love of your mother and sister that freed the sword, not hatred of me. Love, Arthur."

Liliana stayed quiet. Her brother was cross with her as it was. She had to mentally prepare herself for an argument they would have when she returned. She would get Arthur to talk to her no matter what. She watched as her brother slowly turned back towards Guinevere, Merlin, and herself. She looked into Lancelot's eyes that told her they would also talk later.

"It is your destiny." Guinevere spoke to Arthur. Liliana watched as his face contorted into anger.

"There is not destiny. There is only free will." Was all he said as ha and Lancelot silently walked back towards camp.

She watched as her brother stopped when her father spoke again.

"And what of the free will of your knights?" Liliana watched as her brother stop walking, she knew he was listening to what her father was saying. "Did they die in vain?"

She watched as her brother's shoulders dropped and his head lowered. She wanted to run to him and comfort him, and with a glance at Guinevere, she knew her friend wanted to do that same. She watched as the backs of her brother and Lancelot disappeared from view.

She turned to her father and friend and sighed. Guinevere came up and put her arms around her friend to comfort her. Her father simply looked at both girls and nodded towards them sadly as he journeyed back home. When he had gone from view Guinevere and Liliana began the journey back to camp.

When they arrived from camp they both started in different directions. Guinevere gave Liliana a sympathetic look as she spotted Arthur over Liliana's shoulder. She then continued on her way to the carriage.

* * *

WOW…ok this chapter took me a whole 5 hours to write. It's the longest single chapter I have ever written. Anyways I was going to continue but I decided to break it into 2 different chapters. The next chapter will have the talk between Arthur and Liliana as well as the one between Liliana and Lancelot. Read and review please! 


	4. Devious Plots

Another chapter…I hope you like the story. Reviews would be awesome so don't forget too! I know people out there read this story! its had about 720 hits…and I only have reviews? C'mon guys, reviews make my day and make me want to work faster!

* * *

Last Time:

She turned to her father and friend and sighed. Guinevere came up and put her arms around her friend to comfort her. Her father simply looked at both girls and nodded towards them sadly as he journeyed back home. When he had gone from view Guinevere and Liliana began the journey back to camp.

When they arrived from camp they both started in different directions. Guinevere gave Liliana a sympathetic look as she spotted Arthur over Liliana's shoulder. She then continued on her way to the carriage.

* * *

Arthur could not believe it. They had tricked him into meeting Merlin. He had followed Guinevere expecting…well he really had no clue what he was expecting but that was one of the furthest things he was expecting. Merlin brought back painful memories of the night when he lost his mother, and almost his sister. He could not believe that she was in association with Merlin. His disbelief was carried further when he saw the girls come out of the woods like nothing had occurred. He watched as Liliana made her way towards him, and looked over her shoulder to see Guinevere giving her a concerned look.

Liliana approached her brother with hesitant steps. She saw out of the corners of her eyes that the rest of the knights were listening in by the fire, she also saw her brother lower his head and avert his eyes to the ground, so as to pretend he had not witnessed her approach when she very well knew he did.

She took a few more tentative steps towards him and began with a shaking voice, "Arthur you must listen to me, I did not…"

"You did not what?!" he spoke to her in a harsh tone. "You thought that I would fully receive a man's offer to save his blasted country and that very man nearly killed you, who in actuality killed our mother? He and his warriors have killed several of our men and you expect me to aid him? You ask this of me now?" he finished standing from where he had been leaning against a tree.

Liliana was very close to tears, she knew of her brother's distaste for the Woads, and up until a year ago fully agreed with him.

"Brother do you think me so base? Do you think I have forgotten the lives of the man whom the Woads have claimed? You are my brother! I would never put you into a situation where I did not think you would come out wounded? You are the only family for a long time I knew. I tried to get my father to find someone else, anyone else but…"

"Wait. Your…your father?" Arthur interrupted her with a shaky hand.

Liliana looked at her brother with compassion. He had always respected the fact neither she nor her mother ever told him who her true father was. Some part of her knew that Arthur did not like to think that they were only half related by their mother. He always referred to her and his full sister, and she her full brother.

"Yes…" she began in a trembling voice, "Arthur please do not be cross with me or see me in a different manner, I am still your sister and I love you and…"

"My God, it's Merlin. Merlin is your father!" he shouted making all the knight's heads sharply turn towards where they were quarrelling.

With a sharp intake of breath she glared at the knight's, causing them to turn back around. "Thank you Arthur for relaying that little truth to the entire caravan! I do not distrust the Saxons heard you!" She glared at him, their mirrored eyes conveying their every emotion, "I am still your sister, primary and foremost I would and will still follow you into battle and lay my life down for yours or any of the knights. But he IS my father, no matter how hard that is for you to recognize. I will stand by your every judgment but think of this; this is the only home I have ever known. I was too young to even remember Rome. I have been in this life longer then the other, as have you! The Saxons will come and take the Woads home away. Do you think I want to see those hideous swine take over a place we have spent most of our lives preserving peace? I do not want you to fight, I have confided this displeasure to Merlin, and he knows I do not want you involved, but it happened. Be it yours to decide. But the Saxons will come to Rome, that much is certain, what will you do when they arrive there?"

She gazed at him further willing him to say something.

"And what of Guinevere? Does she dislike this idea as well? What does she want of me?" he began, his eyes trying desperately to veil his pain.

Liliana gave a bitter laugh. "She wants her homeland to be free. They have been fighting Rome so long that they have forgotten what peace is like. She wants…"

"You mean they have fought us."

Confused she began, "No, they have fought …"

She saw her Arthur's eyes grow irate, "No! They have fought us! You do not recall your brothers at arms blood that had spilt on this very earth? Fighting your father? Fighting so they could have a homeland?"

Liliana grew angry herself at her brother, "No! They were fighting Rome. You stand for Rome Arthur Castus! You are Rome here. Rome was the one who made you become a commander, took your from Rome. Rome was the one who seized the knights from their homelands. Think of them! Forced to fight for a cause they have no belief in! Rome is everyone's enemy, not just the Woads. And news travels that Rome is leaving this godforsaken land to the hands of the Saxons! And you simply sit by and observe? What happened to the brother I knew, the one who was so confident in his knights and himself?"

All the knights around the fire went silent; she turned to stare at them questioningly and was meet with looks of disbelief. They each had a look of surprise and foreboding written on their faces. With another curious glance at them she turned back to Arthur, where she was met with a sad gaze.

"He lost his sister in a bad decision." He said this to her with such an quiet, sad, and miserable look that a small gasp of 'Oh' was all she could get out before he turned and walked further into the forest. She turned back around with misty eyes to see the knights look at her sadly before they all turned back to the flames.

She began at a fast paced walk to return to the carriage when she was grabbed gently by the arm and turned around to face the deep eyes of Lancelot.

"Liliana can we please…" he started but was cut off when she shook herself out of his grip.

"No! How can the rest of you look at me? How do you accept that my father was Merlin of all people? A man who authority over an army killed many of our brothers? How can you…" was all she was able to get out before she broke into sobs. She began to collapse from mental weakness when Lancelot caught her in his arms and hoisted her up bridal style, carrying her over to a fallen log just outside camp.

He let her calm down before he continued, "I have questions yes. But you keep attempting to create a fight even though I'm just pleased you're speaking to me. We have not had one of our conversations in a long time. Please talk to me?" he pleaded with her.

"Lancelot, I am the daughter of a man whose been trying to take down the Sarmation knights since eternity! And yet you still think of me in this positive light?"

Lancelot became angry at her words. She was putting herself lower then he liked, then any of the knights liked. "Liliana listen to me. The rest of the knights love you, you are their sister at arms. The few months after you disappeared were the hardest we had ever faced. Arthur completely locked himself in his quarters, only allowing the knights to enter. Galahad and Gawain, they barely spoke to one another, much less anyone else. Bors, well he got drunk every night," when Liliana gave him a look he clarified, "he didn't stop until her couldn't piss straight, he didn't stop at all, three or four of us usually had to carry his motionless body back to his quarters. Dagonet, well he simply immersed himself in learning all about herbs for healing illnesses and infections. Tristan…well Tristan began to train harder then he ever had in his life. We rarely ever saw him. He would go off for days at a time, not telling anyone where he was headed."

When he finished he looked at Liliana to see her staring directly at his chest plate. Her eyes in deep thought. "And what of you?"

She was curious to his answer, Bors had told her that he had become quite immersed in the wenches in the tavern. She knew that he was a womanizer, but with her it was different. She saw the mannerisms that made her special to him. She heard though that he had become almost like a robot. Train in the day, go to the tavern and bed wenches at dark.

"I…I died that day you were taken. You took something when you left and I'm not sure I ever truly reacquired it." He told her looking straight into her eyes. Her green meeting his brown so intensely that neither of them noticed that they were inching towards each other.

"I suppose then…"she was whispering now, they were only a few spaces apart, "…you were wanting something of mine in return?"

Grinning his trademark smirk he whispered back, "That would be appreciated…"

Now with Lancelot nuzzling her face with his hand she spoke tenderly to him, "You have always had it…"

"You are the only woman I have ever needed…" he whispered just as delicately as she. But Liliana was smacked out of her revere when she remembered the wenches at the tavern.

She angrily pushed him away noting how they were only a hairs breath from their lips touching. Shocked Lancelot stumbled back a few feet before looking up into her eyes which held the pain. "You say I am the only woman for you? What about all those girls in the tavern? Did you say the same things to them?"

"Liliana…I…how…what…?" was the only thing he could manage to stammer out.

"I know of you and the countless women you bedded. Am I to be added to the list? So you can proudly say 'I bedded Arthur's sister, Daughter of Merlin'?" she looked at him with anger in her eyes and she stomped her way back to the carriage.

Lancelot almost jumped when he heard a voice behind him, "She's only confused. Let her work it out."

He whirled around to see Tristan standing directly behind him, his ever present apple in his hand.

"Oh?" Lancelot began. "And how pray tell do you know this?"

Tristan simply looked him in the eyes and said, "We all have known her since she was a young girl. She has her brother's temper." And with that he walked off leaving a hurt and confused Lancelot in his wake. Lancelot looked around and began to walk back to his temporary bedding underneath a tall tree.

* * *

The next morning Guinevere woke up before then sun had barely made its way over the ridge of the mountains. She looked over to her companion who was curled up in the furs. She sighed and walked out. She had heard the whole argument last night and was there to comfort her friend when she had returned from her talk with Lancelot.

Once she was out of the carriage she began walking around the camp, savoring the morning silence or at least as silent as you could get with Bors snoring and Galahad mumbling something in his sleep.

She came across Lancelot and Arthur conversing quietly underneath a tree. She accidentally treaded on a stick to heavily, causing both knights to quickly turn in her direction, swords drawn. She held up her hands in a sign of yielding, but did notice the glance between the two men and the look in their eyes when she entered their line of sight.

"Lady how can we assist you?" Arthur asked with a trace of resentment and hurt in his voice. Lancelot simply stared at the ground in front of him.

"Do not be angry with me Arthur Castus. I have purely some to ask if you had a quiver of arrows, a bow, and perchance a sword for your sister and I. Do not perceive you are the only one to take notice of the drums in the distance." was her irritated reply.

Lancelot and Arthur looked at each other carefully before they turned to her and nodded for her to follow. They made their way over to a cart and flung open the bit of cloth that was covering the opening. Guinevere began looking over the weapons and choosing some for Liliana and herself. Lancelot and Arthur stood irately next to her as she rummaged.

"You know I am a very capable person. I can find my own weapons." She said irritated that they were standing there, as if they believed she was about to turn around and behead them there on the spot.

"We do not believe you are not capable. We believe you are quite competent of several things." Lancelot replied back to her.

Taken aback Guinevere's voice turned angry as she turned sharply to him, "Do not ever think I would do any such sort. I accept you do not have trust for me or my people but you do trust Liliana don't you? She trusts me." She finished her thought and whirled back to choosing weaponry.

Arthur angry at her choosing to bring up Liliana spoke harshly. "Do not bring my sisters judgment of character into this. She obviously was to be regarded with suspicion."

Lancelot's head popped up at Arthur's harsh words towards Liliana. He had never in his life seen Arthur angry at Liliana. This change surprised him. Guinevere also seemed exceedingly shocked as she whirled around and smacked him right on the cheek.

"Do not dare to attempt to judge Liliana! She has been through hell and back and never once dissuaded from you. It took me three months to gain her respect once she figured out that I was not going to harm her or you! She had only meet Merlin a few times. She still opposes to them asking you to be there but there is no other choice!"

Still stunned from being slapped Arthur sarcastically retorted, "She seemed like it, really she did. Tell me, did she try to return to the wall before or after she was in disagreement with Merlin?"

Lancelot watched their argument with bated breathe, "Arthur," he began, "please you don't mean…"

"No!" Guinevere interrupted. "Let me explain to him how she was. The first day there she was so fragile we did not think that she would pull through. She was in and out of conscious thinking and the first thing she asked for when she awoke was where you were and if you were alright. Then she tried to run off and find you. She attempted every few hours, so much so that we had to station guards to keep her in bed so she would mend. Once she fully healed she and I decided to come to the wall to find you but when her fathers plan came of using you as a leader for our people against the Saxons she stayed behind two additional weeks to try and dissuade him. Last night was the first they had spoken in almost three months. We were locked into Marius' cell for two months and the whole time she was there she only thought about getting out so she could see you. Coming out of her weakened state and being plunged into that one, seeing the knights again was I believe the only thing that kept her alive."

Arthur and Lancelot's faces were those of sadness and shame. "She is your sister and the knight's sister at arms. The least you could do is trust her like they still do."

They all stood there for a moment lost in their own worlds when they were broken by a scream at the other end of the camp.

* * *

Liliana had awoken that morning to find herself alone in the wagon. Figuring Guinevere must have already woke, she stretched herself and fastened her dagger to her thigh under her dress. Exiting the wagon she found herself walking around the camp, passing each knight sleeping.

Galahad and Gawain were asleep close to each other, using one another's body heat to keep themselves warm in the lightly falling snow. She giggled as she heard the loud snoring of Gawain that signified that he was in a deep sleep, the loud noise causing Galahad to nuzzle closer into his blanket. She took a closer look and realized that all the knights were still using the blanket that she had made for them four years ago. A small sense of happiness warmed her at the thought that they still used them.

When she kept walking she came up upon the sleeping for of Bors. His position in sleep nearly made her laugh vocally. He was curled into a tiny ball and hand resting closely at his mouth. For the burly fighter he was when he was awake, sleeping he looked like a young child.

She looked to see where Tristan had slept to find that the spot was bare, like no one had ever been there. Arthur's and Lancelot's similar. She simply shrugged and deducted they must have been up already, Tristan to scout and Arthur and Lancelot to prepare the convoy to move out again.

She began to walk to the other side of camp where she last saw Dagonet and Lucan fall asleep when she heard sounds of a fight coming from that direction, followed by a shout.

Sprinting to see what was happening she saw Dagonet begin to fight about ten men away from him. She noticed that the boy, Lucan, was being held fast by a mercenary, then by Marius who grabbed the boy harshly.

Angrily she charged into the frenzy, grabbing a dead Roman's sword from his cold hand and began to swing at the men assailing Dag. Grunting as she felt a sword make a shallow cut on her arm she began to attack further but was stopped when Marius shouted, holding a knife to Lucan's throat, "I have the boy!"

Immediately Dagonet and Liliana ceased fighting, not wishing to cause the boy any harm. She saw out of the corner of her eye Fulciania run towards her husband to attempt to rescue Lucan. Liliana grew angry when he simply shoved her to the ground, casing her to hit her head on a rock.

"Marius you coward!" she yelled at him hoping to distract the attention from Lucan and Dagonet to her.

"How dare you…" he began but was cut of by Liliana once again.

"Holding an innocent child captive. How more cowardly can one get?" she spat angrily slowly walking towards him.

They all looked over to see Guinevere with her bow strung and Lancelot and Arthur, swords drawn, come into the state of affairs. They each looked angry at what Marius was lowering himself further to do.

"You are just a woman? What good are you but in a mans bed?" he smirked, obviously thinking he had just won an argument.

"Sir, I am a knight. What good are cowardly men who simply hide themselves behind mere children? Surely these are no men, only fearful beings who cannot seem to have the courage to stand up for their own idiotic thinkings." Liliana smirked right back at him, knowing she had hit a nerve when his face began to grow a deep plum.

"You insolent whore, kill her!" he screamed at his nearest guard. The man began to advance towards her and made a small break down the side of her dress revealing her dagger when his sword tired to slash through her.

A collective "No!" was heard from Dag, Lucan, Lancelot, and Arthur. But the man's advances were discontinued when Guinevere let loose her bow and the arrow pierced through him.

Marius' face grew angry and dark as he shouted, "Kill them all!"

Liliana simply took out her dagger and threw it at Marius' chest, killing him instantly and stopping the advancing of Marius' private army. Lucan ran towards Dagonet who pushed him down under the wagon calmly saying "Down," to the boy, taking out his sword and snarling at the remaining men.

Liliana simply stood where she was, bending down to get another dagger from the dead Roman at her feet.

She looked to Lancelot as he said, "Your hands seem to be better."

She simply gave him an indifferent look and turned to Bors as he road up on his horse.

"Artorius! Do we have a problem?"

Arthur simply shook his head and looked around at the rest of Marius' men with their swords raised. "You have a choice," he told them, "You help or you die."

Liliana snorted with sarcastic laughter as she watched Bors' horse head but the lead mercenary who looked around and decided that he would rather live then face the wrath of Arthur's legendary knights and threw his sword down.

"Put down your weapons! Do it, now!" he shouted.

Arthur simply nodded to Jols as he ran about picking up each of the weapons. Their heads turned to Tristan as he came galloping in on his horse.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asking with a laughing tone.

Tristan simply looked at him without emotion stating, "Four."

Bors began to laugh loudly riding up behind Liliana, reaching down to pat her shoulder, "Not a bad start to the day? Lili here got two including that damnable Roman."

Tristan looked at Liliana with a trace of a smile on his face. "Lucky." Was all he said as he turned towards Arthur.

Liliana walked to stand beside Tristan's horse as he dropped a cross bow at Arthur's feet.

"Armor piercing. They're close; we have no time."

Liliana saw in her brother's eyes as they clouded over, his commander side getting a hold of him. "You ride ahead." He told Tristan.

He turned to Lancelot saying, "Get these people ready." and stalked off.

After the commotion died down, she looked over to see Dagonet helping Fulciana into her carriage gently. She looked straight ahead to Guinevere who said, "I have weapons for us. Clean off your dagger. I'll put these in our wagon." and walked off.

Liliana turned around only to run straight into Gawain. She nearly fell over but he grabbed her arms and steadied her.

"Lets get you all bandaged up shall we?" he said indicating to her arm and dress.

He led her over to his horse and dug around for a cloth in his saddlebag. Finding one he pressed some snow into hit and began cleaning off the cut on her arm.

"Not deep. You'll live." He said with a teasing glint in his eye and a small smile on his face.

"Thank the gods for that! I don't know how you people ever got along without me!" she jested back jokingly.

Gawain's face went serious as she said this. He began wrapping a bandage around her arm saying, "Don't say that. We nearly didn't make it through without you."

Liliana looked at him sadly, "Some more then others apparently." She claimed bitterly as she nodded in the general direction of Lancelot.

Gawain finished wrapping her arm and sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Lili, he didn't know what to do. He could not tell left from right. He turned to ale which lead him to the women. He was trying to fill the void you left when you disappeared. He became this darker person that everyone was fearful of. Forgive him for it, he was confused and hurt."

Liliana just nodded at his words. She looked down shamefully and near tears, but brought her head back up smiling and gave Gawain a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Gawain."

He hugged her back fiercely; afraid she was going to be snatched out of their lives again. "Ride with me?" he asked, "I could use some civilized company after being with Galahad all the time." He jested just as Galahad walked by.

He turned and looked at Liliana getting on his knees, "Fair lady, it is I who am in need of company. You see this swine here…ouch!" he did not get to finish his thought when Gawain thumped him on the head.

"Lady is riding with me." He said joking with Liliana.

"Fine fine, fine." Galahad said. He passed her the dagger she used to kill Marius dramatically. "My dearest lady, I have cleaned your weapon."

Liliana was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Oh good sir you are too kind." Her laughter sent Lancelot, Bors, Dagonet, Arthur, and Guinevere to look her way. They all grinned internally, it had been such a long time since they had heard her laugh.

Grinning still, she hoisted herself up in front of Gawain as they all began to move out, Galahad shooting him a smug look at being the one to make Liliana laugh.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot were riding along side each other, both lost deep in thought. Up ahead of them Galahad, Gawain, and Bors were entertaining Liliana who was currently now sitting in front of Galahad. Lancelot felt a twinge of jealousy about the fact that they got to be in the presence of Liliana without her being scornful. Arthur thinking of the argument between himself and Guinevere that morning.

He was afraid of the growing feelings he had for the girl, he had never had them before and was new to them. He felt a growing love and was frightened by this because of how fast he felt himself falling even under the circumstances. He and Lancelot were both jerked out of their thoughts when the carriage carrying Alecto and his mother came right up along side them.

Staring out of the carriage was Alecto, deciding to talk to the boy to see if he was grieving he began, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Alecto simply looked at him and shook his head. "My father lost his way. He used to say, the church is there to help us stay on our path. It didn't help those he made suffer."

Arthur noted the resentment in his voice. "The path he chose was beyond the reach of the church, Alecto."

Alecto shook his head. "But not of Rome. What my father believed, so Rome believes."

Arthur, growing angry that a young boy's head was filled with such nonsense asked him,"What, that some men are born to be slaves? No, that isn't true."

Alecto looked taken aback at this. His father had been right at what he taught him. "It is so! He told me so. Just as he told me women should not be knights."

Both Arthur's head and Lancelot's whirled to look at the boy. Alecto shrunk under their stares. "What did he tell you about women knights?" Lancelot asked with spite in his voice. 'Damn Romans' he thought.

"M-m-my father and Bishop Germanius,"he stuttered," talked of how there was a knight under you that was a woman. They said that she was the knight's whore and was unworthy of living and…" he stopped his face going deathly pale.

"And what Alecto?" pressed Arthur angrily. "What else did they say?"

Nervously Alecto gulped and looked at the knights who subconsciously looked towards where Liliana was riding with Galahad, teasing Bors. "H-he said that…" he trailed off.

"Tell us what he said dammit!" screamed Lancelot, causing Galahad, Gawain, Liliana, and Bors to all look back at them, as well as some of the surrounding villagers and Fuliciana. Arthur shot Lancelot a reprimanding look and starred back at Alecto.

"What did he say?"

Alecto looked towards his mother who squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. "He and the bishop said they needed to get rid of the evil. So they decided if she were found alive she would be taken to the lower quarters where she could redeem herself."

Arthur and Lancelot looked at each other again in disgust. "So they knew who she was when they put her down there?" asked Lancelot a bit calmer then when he first spoke with the boy.

Fuliciana answered for her son. "Aye they knew."

Arthur stared at the boy and his mother. "Oh." was all he said.

Alecto continued, "My father said that women were not allowed to rise above their places. They are bound to their husbands."

Arthur simply looked at the boy. He began smiling as he said, "Pelagius, a man as close to me as any there is now teaching that all men are free. Equal. And that each of us has the right to choose his own destiny."

Alecto and his mother's faces held a confused look. Alecto looked to his mother who nodded, "Teach? How? They killed Pelagius. A year past. Germanius and the others were damned by his teachings. They had him excommunicated and killed. The Rome you talk of doesn't exist." He said, his voice nearly cracking. "Except in your dreams."

Arthur simply slowed his horse and Lancelot did the same next to him. Concerned for his friend Lancelot asked, "Arthur, are you alright?"

Arthur simply looked at his closest knight. "I will be. But Germanius has taken two very valuable things from me. A man I thought to be close to my father."

Lancelot simply nodded and the caravan continued on.

* * *

Ok wow…finally got this chapter out…next one will be the lake scene…now tell me should Dagonet die or live…I have ideas for both (I m hoping he'll live) haha I don't like death

I will update as soon as I get 25 reviews. Its not that hard…trust me


	5. There's Something Wild About You Child

Hey guys! Wow those reviews come in pretty quick! Thank you so much! Well I've come to a decision about Dag…you will have to wait and see to find out though…

Here we go…and I'll update till I get 32 reviews.

* * *

Last time:

_Arthur simply slowed his horse and Lancelot did the same next to him. Concerned for his friend Lancelot asked, "Arthur, are you alright?"_

_Arthur simply looked at his closest knight. "I will be. But Germanius has taken two very valuable things from me. A man I thought to be close to my father."_

_Lancelot simply nodded and the caravan continued on.

* * *

_

Liliana was enjoying the company of Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and Dagonet. She had forgotten how they used to jest to make the missions go faster. Arthur would usually strive to keep his self-control but his eyes would glimmer and occasionally you would hear him snort with trying to contain his amusement. Lancelot would from time to time give a smart remark, and Tristan only spoke when it was to improve the silence. She was now sitting in front of Gawain once again after being snatched suddenly from Galahad's horse, she turned to Bors.

"So Bors, still have the flock of ten?" Liliana began, "Or have we expanded your litter?"

Galahad and Gawain both started to chuckle and Dagonet merely smiled. "Well missy I got eleven now. He's only 'bout six months old."

"Are you sure he's yours? Don't have a resemblance to Lancelot at all?" she teased him. Galahad and Gawain both let out loud barks of laughter at the inquiry, a jest that had been going on for the past ten years.

"All Bors," he said smiling proudly. Liliana simply laughed at him, at times he acted like all he cared about that his children would soon be good fighters, but she knew that inside he loved them deeply.

"How fairs Vanora, good I hope?" Liliana questioned. She had missed her dearest woman friend.

"Liliana she wants to marry! And give the children names!" he looked at her, almost shocked that a person would want to do that.

"No! Names? How barbaric can one get?" she taunted. Galahad, Gawain, and Dagonet all started snicker at Bors annoyed and slightly embarrassed face.

"Gods above…" came Galahad's soft whisper as he looked straight ahead. Liliana turned her attention to what lay before them. Ice, sheer ice that covered more then one hundred yards. The knights gigged their horse to where Arthur was standing with Tristan, the sound of the drums beating faintly behind them.

Arthur turned to Tristan, "Is there any other way?" he knew it would be a dangerous and hazardous task to get all of these people across safely.

Tristan simply gazed around and shook his head. "No. We have to cross the ice."

Arthur looked around overwhelmed. Looking towards his knights and sister he told them in a weary voice, "Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out."

Liliana gently treaded across the frozen lake, about an arms length next to her Guinevere was doing the same. Around her, her brothers at arms were carefully leading their horses across the lake. The horses were skittish, however the knights' calming voices were settling them every few steps. She glanced to her left to see Lancelot gently stroking his horse's muzzle and calming the beast by kindhearted words. Behind her she could hear people nervously taking sharp intakes of breath every time the ice groaned with the weight. Liliana was beginning to get nervous and unconsciously began walking in between her brother and Lancelot, a place she automatically went when discomforted.

Arthur and Lancelot both glanced at each other when they noticed Liliana coming in between them. She had a habit of doing that when she was worried or scared. With more moaning of ice Arthur held his hand to stop the caravan from moving any further. He heard his knight's inhale pointedly as the Saxon's drums could be heard in the distance. He sighed and turned towards his knights.

"Knights?" Arthur simply posed mournfully.

The knights all looked at each other at the same time as Guinevere gently slipped out of the group to head back to the carriage.

Bors smirked as he looked at each of his brothers and sister and then to his commander, "Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my arse is hurting."

Tristan added, "Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway."

Dagonet smirked as Gawain remarked, "It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket."

"Yes I have been getting quite a headache from all the incisive clamor," Liliana added in.

Galahad added in, "We'll finally get a look at the bastards."

Dagonet already preparing for the upcoming battle simply stated, "Here. Now"

Liliana could not help but to glance over at Lancelot and to distinguish his reaction. She saw that he was frowning at her brother and shaking his head disapprovingly. She heard her brother speak to Jols and then speaking to Ganis.

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe," her brother commanded the serf who looked astonished of the numbers that they would be fighting in.

"You're eight against two hundred!" he cried.

Liliana smirked as Guinevere made her way through the crowd holding their weapons, "Nine. You could use another bow."

Liliana watched as Ganis' face turned hesitant to leave. "I'd rather stay and fight," he proclaimed.

Liliana walked over to him and out her hand on his shoulder, "You'll get your chance soon enough." Ganis seemed to trust her on this and nodded reluctantly.

Arthur turned to the mercenaries and gave them a hard look and an authoritative tone of voice, "This man is now your captain. You do as he says, am I understood?"

The mercenaries just shook their heads yes while the leader said, "Yes sir."

Arthur watched them walk away and then turned back around to find his knights all preparing for the upcoming fight, Guinevere gathering her weapons from Liliana.

Liliana felt eyes on her and turned to find Arthur looking intensely at her. She held his gaze sadly for a few moments before turning her attention to Lancelot who had just walked up to her.

"Ready?" he asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

Embarrassed at the way she had yelled at home before, Liliana simply nodded and walked over to where Guinevere was standing.

"Come out alive my friend," Guinevere whispered to Liliana whole placing a sisterly hand on her shoulder, "They would not be able to take losing you twice."

Liliana simply nodded and looked to where her brother had just finished talking with Alecto. Thoughts running through her head were ones of sadness for the knights; from her estimation they would have been free right now. She would have been free. She shook her head of these thoughts as she watched the convoy move across the ice and ride down the path. Her heart almost broke when she watched Lucan wave sadly to Dagonet and him return the wave with a small sad smile.

After the caravan was out of sight and the knights plus Guinevere had gotten their weapons organized, all nine of them simply stood on the ice waiting for the Saxons to come upon them. The drums were beginning to get louder and everyone was getting tense and wound up for the upcoming attack.

"Hold until I give the command," was Arthur's statement to them all. They all nodded in consent.

Everyone watched on baited breath as the army came into view and settled themselves on the other side of the ice. Liliana could see their leering faces and they noticed two of their adversaries were in fact women. Guinevere and Liliana simply glared at them, letting them know mentally they would regret their thoughts.

Lancelot broke their revere when he spoke to Guinevere who was standing to his left, "You look frightened."

Liliana who was standing in between Dagonet and Galahad leaned forward only to see Lancelot smirk at both her and Guinevere, "That's a large number of lonely men out there."

The rest of the knights simply looked at Lancelot in amusement until Guinevere delivered a sharp reply, "Don't worry, we won't let them rape you."

All the knights chuckled quietly to herself as Liliana muttered, "That was a good one."

Their mood became serious as they watched a Saxon archer fire an arrow that landed only halfway to where they were standing. Noticing that their arrows were not going to hit Arthur instructed his knights, "I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan, Liliana."

Liliana nodded as she placed an arrow in her bow. "They're far out of range!" she heard Guinevere protest. Smiling to herself she took aim and waited for her brother's command.

"You believe you can still strike them that far off?" she heard Lancelot ask her from where he was standing. She saw some the knights and Guinevere look at her with questioning looks. Her brother simply nodded and stared ahead of him.

Smirking she replied, "I could have hit them a few paces back actually."

She heard the knights chuckle and saw from the corner of her eye Guinevere give her an incredulous look. Lancelot simply gave his trademark smirk, she was second best only to Tristan and even then she gave him a run.

"I trusted as much," was her reply.

Arthur smirking at Guinevere gave the signal for Bors, Tristan, and Liliana to release their arrows. Everyone watched as the arrows flew through the air and struck down their targets. Both Liliana and Arthur turned to Guinevere with identical smirks and raised eyebrows and were meet with her cold glare at being wrong.

Turning her attention back to the battle before them, Liliana watched as the Saxons began marching across the ice towards the knights.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster," were Arthur's orders as they began firing at the Saxons. Liliana fired with dead aim at the Saxons, her arrow never missing. She watched as the Saxons began to become confused and cluster together to get out of the range of arrows.

She watched as the Saxons tried to regain their ranks and continuously march forward. Looking to her brother, she saw him kneel and press his ear to the ice, eyes widening.

"It's not going to crack. Fall back Fall back!" he shouted. "Prepare for combat!"

All the knights picked up their weapons and prepared for the fight that was to come. Guinevere, still shooting, cast a nervous look to Liliana who nodded back encouragingly.

With a yell, Liliana's attention quickly switched to Dag as he was running out on the ice with his battle axe in his hands.

"Dag!" Bors yelled.

"Cover him!" were her brothers orders, the knights began to shoot at the firing Saxons who now aimed for Dagonet. Liliana however stood frozen. She had a decision to make, she left her brothers once, was she going to do it again? No.

Liliana, grabbing her shield, began to run out towards Dag. "Liliana!" was heard in the background but she kept running. Sprinting to cover him, she placed herself and the shield covering Dag. She could feel him grunting with everything he had as he hacked the ice with his axe. Suddenly, an arrow embedded itself into his back, Dagonet minimally faltered.

"Dag! Liliana!" was shouted by Bors.

Liliana barely noticed as Dagonet got shot again and a well shot arrow made its way through the shield, nearly hitting Liliana's hand. She heard Dagonet give one more mighty heave as the ice began to divide, and he collapsed from his injuries as well as the exhaustion that had overcome him.

The ice began cracking all around her and she watched as Dag fell into the ice. "Dag!" she cried.

She turned to see her brother and Bors sprinting towards them just as she plunged in after Dagonet.

The ice was so cold she could barely comprehend where she was. Opening her eyes and seeing Dagonet weakly struggle to swim, Liliana made her way over to him. Grabbing his heavy cloak, she began propelling herself to where she thought the opening was, her mind clouding over with every second that passed. Suddenly she was able to see the patch where she and Dagonet had fallen through. Pushing Dag towards the light she began to kick with fierceness that she had no idea she still had the energy to have.

She suddenly felt herself and Dag come into the air as they broke through the surface. She saw her brother and Bors searching for them and their eyes immediately going worried when they saw both herself and Dag break through the water.

"Liliana! Dag!" shouted her brother as she tried to push the knight over to him. She watched as both Arthur and Bors grabbed the knight and haul him out of the water. Arthur turned back, extending his hand to her when she suddenly felt herself being pulled under again. She gave a surprised "Ah!" and disappeared under the surface.

She felt a hand on her ankle and twisted around to see a burly Saxon dragging her down into the dark depths. Kicking and twisting she tried to get him off with no avail. She began to weaken as she ran out of breath and began to succumb to the darkness enveloping her.

* * *

Arthur's eyes were moving all around where Liliana once was. He had seen her for a few moments and then she was swallowed up again by the water. Bors and Gawain were both tending to Dagonet, trying to get his giant knight breathing normally again.

He felt Lancelot slide beside him as he too fell to his knees in search for Liliana. His foolish sister, she should not have run like that, although she may have saved Dagonet's life.

"Arthur I do not see her," Lancelot said with a panicked voice.

Making up his mind on what he must do, Arthur took off his cloak, sword, and armor as fast as he could. Lancelot looked at him with a questioning look before he figured out what his friend was about to do.

"Arthur, let someone else go. If you do not return..." his voice drifted off as he thought of what the knights would do without their precious commander.

"Do not have those thoughts. I must do this. She is my sister and I will not let it end this way," with one last glance to Lancelot and looking around at his knights, Arthur dove in the frigid water to try and locate his sister.

* * *

Suddenly, she felt the water around her churn as she felt someone grab onto her wrist and heave her upwards. Unexpectedly she was at the surface once more and being dragged up onto the ice where she was promptly wrapped in cloaks.

"Liliana! Liliana please! Stay with us!" shouted Gawain as he tried to warm her freezing body.

Arthur, who himself was wrapped in cloaks after jumping into the water, and shivering like a madman leaned over his sister, trying to get her to stay awake. Rubbing her frozen arms and legs, struggling to get her warm, Arthur beckoned her to stay with them, "Liliana, fight it! Fight it I know you can! Do not close your eyes!"

Not able to keep her eyes open any longer, Liliana submitted herself to the shadows that beckoned her while the knights shouted for her to stay awake.

Guinevere meanwhile, struggling to keep her emotions from spilling over aimed a meaningful arrow at the leader of the Saxons, but because she was so overcome with anger and hatred, she missed by a fraction, hitting another soldier instead as they began to retreat. She looked back to the clamor going around her best friend and Dagonet and ran to join them.

Bors was screaming at Dag trying to keep him alive, "Dagonet! Stay with me! Dagonet! Stay with me!"

Galahad, checking the knight's injuries told him gravely, "We need to get him back to the caravan quickly."

Nodding Bors began to hoist Dagonet up and make his way swiftly towards the path the caravan went with Gawain following him. Meanwhile the rest of the knights looked on to where Liliana lay. Lancelot had her head in his lap willing her to wake again, rubbing her arms and pressing kisses to her forehead. Arthur, looking very lost shouted at her to open her eyes. Tristan and Galahad stood back a ways staring in shock at their sister in arms. Guinevere went to Arthur and began rubbing his arms to warm him up.

"Please, please, please wake up. Stay with us Liliana," Lancelot whispered. "Come back to us." He began rubbing her body, trying to ignore her lips were turning an icy shade of blue. When she still refused to awake he looked to Arthur, who was shivering with the cold. When their eyes meet Lancelot knew what to do. Pressing his mouth to hers, and parting her lips he breathed his existence into her, hoping to whatever gods were listening that she would respond.

The gods must have heard his plea for her eyes shot open and she began coughing up water, gasping for air. Grinning broadly, Lancelot swept her into his arms, nearly crushing her.

"Don't ever leave me like that again. You've done it to me far too many times," he chided as he began stroking her face. Nodding in comprehension Liliana looked over Lancelot's shoulder to see her brother, drenched and shivering, simply staring at her with a small smile on his face, behind him Guinevere with tears in her eyes, her hands still trying to help warm Arthur.

When Tristan took notice that she was still fighting to hold onto consciousness he spoke, "We need to get her out of here now."

"Both of them," Guinevere corrected, nodding to both Liliana and Arthur. Helping the commander stand, Guinevere placed one of Arthur's arms around her shoulder while Galahad did the same with the other. Tristan, rode ahead to prepare the Roman's wife for the patients she was about to receive.

Lancelot scooped Liliana up in his arms and as she laid her head against his chest he spoke, "Keep awake. I don't want you leaving me again."

Liliana simply nodded too tired to protest. As her head began to drift downward Lancelot shook her awake, "No. None of that," and again she nodded. "I mean it. I could not bear to lose you over again."

Liliana kept trying to will herself to stay awake, but she was so tired. When her head drifted down the second time she was once again jolted awake, "Liliana I mean it! Please for my sake stay awake. I know you are mad for what I did when you were gone but-"he was cut off by a soft voice.

"No."

Puzzled, Lancelot questioned, "No?"

"No." she repeated. The little speaking she was doing was making her very tired. She took a deep breath and forced her eyes to remain open. "We both made mistakes."

Nodding in understanding Lancelot kept walking towards his horse. "I have something to tell you." Liliana simply stared up at him, willing him to continue. "Liliana, for a long time now, that is, ever since we were younger, well, I...guess I...you know..." he muttered off into oblivion.

Amused that her knight could not get the right words out gave him a small smile, "When your ready, Lancelot, when your ready."

Lancelot sighed and nodded, handing her off to Tristan as her mounted his horse. Once he was settled her placed her in front of his and galloped his horse back to the caravan.

Once he arrived he jumped down, putting Liliana in his arms and sprinted to where Fuliciana was standing, waiting for him.

"Inside," was all she said to him as he rushed past her, laying her on the bed of fur. He had noticed that she had begun to shiver almost violently. Looking to the other end of the wagon he saw Dagonet being tended to by Gawain and Fuliciana. Arthur sat in a corner being aided to by Guinevere, who had gotten him into dry clothes and was now feeding him a warm broth the keep illness away.

As soon as he set Liliana down Fuliciana rushed over to her and shooed him away so she could tend to her. Arthur motioned for him to come over, "Lancelot get these people moving. I do not want the entire Saxon army to be upon us," glancing up to Guinevere he continued, "I should be out to help you shortly."

Nodding Lancelot strode out and mounted onto his horse shouting orders for the caravan to begin moving. When they had been going at a steady pace for a while he slowed back to walk by the wagon containing his commander, his brother at arms, and Liliana. He was not sure what to call her. He was so close to admitting his feelings but became nervous. It scared him to be nervous around women especially this one. She had been his best friend and he now found himself unable to tell hew how he really felt.

After he had been riding alongside the wagon for a few moments Fuliciana stuck her head out, apparently looking for him.

"How do they fare?" he asked hopefully.

She looked up to him, sighing as she did, "Arthur is fine. He is simply dressing himself and will be out shortly." Lancelot nodded at that. There could never be anything wrong with Arthur. Arthur was Arthur, he could never die. Continuing Fuliciana went on, "Liliana, she has slipped into a deep sleep. I do not know how long she will remain there but she should awaken. With the help of Guinevere we were able to attain her to end her shuddering." Again Lancelot nodded.

He was almost afraid to ask about his fellow knight but courage and worry for him probed him on. "How is Dag?"

Fuliciana looked to the earth and shook her head. "Dagonet suffered great injuries and..."

* * *

Sorry guys couldn't help it! You'll find out whether or not Dag lives or dies...I've decided and have half of the next chapter written so you'll have to wait to find out! i dont feel 100 about this chapter which annoys me...oh well tell me how you think it went!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. That's So Contagious

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! SOOO SOOO SOOO Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Loads of tests and papers due. There was some confusion about last chapter and I am extremely sorry for that to clear up some things I ll answer some of the questions...

-it was Arthur who dove in after Liliana which means he still cares for her and they are on the road to mending (more this chapter)

-when they are shooting...LANCELOT says,"I trusted as much." That was when she said she could have hit the Saxons a few paces back

hope that clears up things and once again I am soooo soooo soooooooo sorry. Anyways...on with the story!

* * *

Last time

_She looked up to him, sighing as she did, "Arthur is fine. He is simply dressing himself and will be out shortly." Lancelot nodded at that. There could never be anything wrong with Arthur. Arthur was Arthur, he could never die. Continuing Fuliciana went on, "Liliana, she has slipped into a deep sleep. I do not know how long she will remain there but she should awaken. With the help of Guinevere we were able to attain her to end her shuddering." Again Lancelot nodded._

_He was almost afraid to ask about his fellow knight but courage and worry for him probed him on. "How is Dag?"_

_Fuliciana looked to the earth and shook her head. "Dagonet suffered great injuries and..."

* * *

_

Liliana could barely open her eyes and when she could she was met with a blinding brightness that caused her to groan and immediately shut her eyes. Her groaning had apparently alerted Fulciana who turned from what she was doing to see to the girl who was obviously having a disagreement with the light.

"Shhh shhh shhh," she comforted the girl. "You are safe in the wagon now."

Noticing that the sun was hitting Liliana directly in the eyes she grabbed a piece of cloth and fastened it on the wagon wall so they sun would be shielded.

"There, now rest," she gently said, stroking Liliana's hair.

Shaking her head in protest Liliana asked, "Are we at the wall yet? Where is Guinevere? How long have I been asleep?"

"Shhh no we are still about a day and a half's journey from the wall. Guinevere I believe is riding in my carriage with Lucan. You have been sleeping for about two days. The knights are getting very worried about you." Seeing the girl look wistfully around her Fulciana continued, "I can fetch her is you wish?" seeing the girl nod she started out of the carriage when Liliana abruptly sat up looking around her urgently and finally spying who she was looking for.

"I-i-is he…?" she asked pointing a shaking finger to where Dagonet's prone body lay. Fuliciana looking to where Liliana had pointed sighed, "He is alive. Stubborn man wouldn't lie still after he awoke. When he saw you lying there and almost threw a fit. Three of the knights had to come in to restrain him long enough so I could get some sleeping herbs down him."

Nodding in comprehension with a shocked look on her face she asked, "When was he awake?"

"Ohh about two hours ago."

"Will he be alright?" Liliana dared to ask.

Fuliciana nodded her head, "The man's a strong one. His armor stopped the arrows from going too deep. In a few weeks he should be back to normal."

Liliana nodded in thanks as Fuliciana stepped out of the wagon to retrieve Guinevere. Laying her head back down she tried to remember the events that transpired on the lake, but found her memory to be hazy. She remembered cold and being forced to stay awake but that was the extent of her memory. Her attention then switched to Guinevere as she entered the wagon.

"Praise the gods you are awake," was her comment as she entered.

"You and my brother with your gods."

Shaking her head a bit, Liliana struggled to get herself in a sitting position. Guinevere seeing her dilemma gently helped the girl lean back onto the wall of the wagon.

"How are you feeling?" Guinevere asked when Liliana was comfortable.

Rubbing her eyes a bit to shake off the drowsiness Liliana replied, "Tired and sore, but other then that I am in good health."

Guinevere nodded in understanding, "Well you were in that glacial lake for so long it is a wonder you are not worse. The knights were beside themselves after you went beneath the ice."

"To confess I do not remember much. Falling through the ice and getting Dagonet out of the water is what I most remember. Everything else is just shadows."

"You do not remember?" Guinevere asked astonished.

Shaking her head, Liliana asked, "Could you tell me? I remember being dragged under second time, then waking up to Lancelot's face, between there I have no recollection."

Nodding her head Guinevere filled in her friend's memory. "Well, as soon as you went under the first time, Lancelot had to be held back by Tristan. Arthur ran out along with Bors searching the water for any sign of you two. Once they had gotten Dagonet out of the water, Arthur turned to get you and you had gone under again. This time not even Tristan could hold Lancelot back who charged forward to come get you. Lancelot almost dove in himself to save you but Arthur told him it was something he had to do."

"Arthur jumped in after me?" she questioned with a look of disbelief in her eyes.

Before Guinevere could answer Arthur entered the wagon. Knowing that they needed time to talk Guinevere excused herself and went to go find Lucan.

Liliana was nervous that her brother had sought her out. She was afraid that if they spoke their conversation would turn into a quarrel.

Sitting himself down next to his sister Arthur looked her over. She seemed herself although looked paler then normal. Sighing he watched her contemplate with herself before she began to speak.

"Y-you saved me?" she asked in disbelief. "You risked your life to save mine?" she was confused. Her brother had been angry with her the last time they had spoken and she thought that he did not care for her as he used to.

Once again sighing he enveloped her into his arms. He held his sister tightly while whispering into her ear, "Do not leave me again, I could not bear it," rocking his sister back and forth like he used to when she awoke from a nightmare.

"B-but I thought that after Merlin..." she asked while leaning back and looking into his face.

Arthur shook his head. "You are my sister. You will always be and always have been. Nothing can take that away. I know how you feel and I understand."

With tears of joy in her eyes at her brother finally forgiving her, she launched her self back into his arms. When she pulled away she furiously wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"You seem to be upset Liliana. Talk to me, please. You have never shown this much emotion in all your life." Arthur wondered if she was truly alright. She had been more apt to crying and having her emotions take over her actions which she rarely let happen.

Sniffling Liliana replied, "I feel as though I betrayed you and the knights by not coming back. I betrayed you all for nit fighting harder when I was taken in the first place. I betrayed you by allowing Merlin to ask you to lead in battle. I feel so lost. I do not know whether I am Woad or knight now."

Sighing Arthur held his sister tighter. "You never once betrayed us sister. You will find your place. I promise you that."

Nodding in understanding they broke their embrace and sat next to one another simply lost in their own thoughts. Fulciana came in after a few moments and shooed Arthur out saying, "She needs her rest. You may come back soon."

Looking to his sister and nodding in affirmation, Arthur gave Liliana's hand a squeeze before leaving the wagon.

Fulciana turning to her charge looked her in the eyes and told her in a firm voice, "Sleep."

"But-but...I have been sleeping for two days! I-, "she was interrupted when she heard her brother's voice from outside the carriage.

"Liliana do as she says."

Sighing in defeat, for she knew her brother's tone held no argument; Liliana lay back down and closed her eyes.

* * *

A day later, Liliana was sitting up conversing with Guinevere and Dagonet when Galahad stuck his head in and informed everyone they were almost to the wall. Dagonet, still weak but propped up gently with furs was conversing with the two girls good naturedly. He noticed that Liliana was becoming excited at the thought of being home, and watched as she began to twitch with anticipation.

"Young one, you are far too anxious. Not a thing has changed." Chided Dagonet good naturedly as he watched his sister at arms bounce around and stick her head out her window, hoping to get a glance of the magnificent wall.

Guinevere nodding her head as well with a small smile on her face agreed, "Calm down. We will be there soon enough."

Looking back at both of them Liliana shook her head. "No. No. You don't understand. I have been away for far too long. I missed this place and these people." She turned back to looking for ay sign that they were near the wall.

Dagonet with a small smile, amusedly questioned, "Even the Romans?"

Laughing Liliana turned back to him, "Not particularly no. But then again, who else was I going to pick on?"

Guinevere, astonished that she had teased Roman guards and lived to tell the tale, gaped at her. "You taunted Roman guards? And they never laid a hand on you?"

Both Dagonet and Liliana were laughing at the memories. "Yes," Liliana began, "but being with the famed Sarmation knights, a knight myself, and with my brother as commander, retaliation was not a clever choice."

Guinevere shook her head with a small smile playing about her face. Her friend always was bold when it came to expressing her opinion as well as her fighting; she was never afraid to make a move that would cause injury to herself, but in turn defeat her enemy. Turning back to Liliana she noticed that she was still searching for any sign that they were close to the wall.

Liliana, noticing that Guinevere and Dagonet were both looking at her trying to hide their grins of laughter, narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You are doing it once again," Guinevere chided lightheartedly.

"Child, your patience has not changed. You still squirm in your seat as you did when you were a child. Tristan was correct in believing you would never grow out of it," Dag said with smiling eyes directed towards Liliana.

She began laughing as she returned her gaze back to the terrain they were passing. She noticed the trees and hills were becoming more familiar. She then saw a distinct tree about forty paces into the woods they were traveling parallel to. The tree was in the center of a cluster of smaller trees. The tree was distinct in its extremely large size and thick branches sticking out in the four directions. Glancing to Dagonet to assure herself it was the same tree, she noticed he was staring at her with his eyes twinkling.

Nodding back to the tree, Liliana silently asked if it was the same she was thinking of. When Dagonet smiled Liliana jumped to her feet, ignoring Guinevere's protests to be still, and nearly leaped out of the carriage. Landing in a crouched position, she lifted her head to see six pairs of horse legs. Lifting her gaze higher she saw her brother and her brothers at arms smirking down at her from atop their horses. She blushed under the stare she was receiving from Lancelot.

"Now is that anyway for a lady to exit her carriage?" Gawain jested. The rest of the knights laughed as she stood to her full height and looked Gawain straight in the eye with a glare.

"You and the rest of these good knights here know I am far from a lady."

The knights all shot her a pointed looks. "You are a lady in every sense of th' word," Bors began, "Ye just have sum violent tendencies." The knights all chuckled and agreed. She had given each of them a fair share of harm when they trained.

Shaking her head with an embarrassed smile on her face from the praise she was receiving, she questioned excitedly, "We are nearly there are we not?"

Nodding, Arthur questioned his sister, "Yes we are nearly there; about another hours ride. Did you not notice the tree?"

Liliana nodded smiling. She began to walk amongst the knights as they journeyed towards the wall. Suddenly she felt herself being lift off the ground and into the familiar arms of a certain curly haired knight.

She shivered as she felt the breath from his mouth dangerously close to his ear as he whispered, "You need your rest still milady."

Nodding her head in understanding she noticed the rest of the knights riding away from them. Mentally scolding them for being so childish, she turned back to Lancelot as he once again began to speak huskily in her ear, "How are you feeling? Not too tired?"

Shaking her head no, Liliana replied, "I am feeling quite well thank you."

"That is good milady."

Annoyed with Lancelot's referral to her as milady, she turned her head only to find herself inches from his face. "Don-don't call my milady Lance," she stuttered out. She was able to look deep into his eyes to see that he was concerned for her, as well as wary. Their last encounter had not ended well.

"Lancelot," she began, "I am sorry for the way I acted a few days ago. I had no right to judge you and no means to talk to you in that manor and I hope..."

She was cut off by Lancelot's lips on hers. He had grown tired of her rambling and the only plausible way to quiet her had been to stop what was causing the noise.

Liliana was in bliss. She felt Lancelot's lips gently move against hers and she returned the kiss with just as much fervor. When he pulled his head back she sat in his arms simply staring into his intense eyes.

"Wha-what was that for?" she stuttered.

Lancelot chuckled, "My dear if you do not know then I am not sure what I am to do with you."

Laughing, Liliana lightly slapped his shoulder. Lancelot joined in her laughter and noticed the rest of the knights turning around and giving him large grins. Arthur however, simply gave him a nod with a look that told him if he ever hurt Liliana there would be consequences. Nodding back in understanding, Lancelot returned his attention to the beauty in his arms. She had leaned her head on his shoulder and he felt her sigh in contentment.

Turning serious, Lancelot asked, "Would you have me?"

Lifting her head from his shoulder, Liliana gave him a quizzical look. "Would I have you? Would I have you as what?"

Nervously Lancelot answered, "As yours and only yours."

Eyes growing wide for a moment, Liliana gave him a gently reassuring smile and grabbed one of his hands. "That would all depend," she began, "if you would have me."

Lancelot gave her a heart melting smile and kissed her again with passion. "I would not have you any other way love."

Smiling at him, Liliana returned her head to his shoulder, unable to keep her happiness from radiating onto her face. She calmly stared ahead as the wall gradually came into view.

* * *

The knights and the caravan rolled into Hadrian's Wall with a quiet persona around them. The knights and Arthur were irate with the bishop and were not certain they would be able to keep their emotions in check. Liliana had become anxious at being at her home once again.

As they marched into the square the knights saw the bishop standing in all his elaborate garbs that were out of place with the other commoners who had come to see the knights home.

Walking next to Guinevere and Lucan, Liliana became apprehensive at the man waiting for them. His overall disposition caused her to become on edge at every move he made.

Bishop Germanius noticed Alecto walking amongst the serfs and called out to him smiling an almost malicious smile, "Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi- Alecto! Let me see you! You have triumphed! Young Alecto! Let me see you! You are here!"

Liliana smirked as Alecto was being enfolded into the bishop's arms. He was obviously uncomfortable and his mother must have taken notice for she pulled her son from the embrace.

She turned and saw Jols and Bors supporting Dagonet between them as they half carried him to his room where the physician could examine him.

Suddenly she felt Lucan run from behind her and Guinevere towards where Dagonet was being lead away.

"Lucan!" called Guinevere as she ran after him.

Noticing that a Roman soldier calling, "You! Boy!" was trailing after them threateningly, Liliana grabber her dagger from its hidden place on her leg and held it to the man's throat.

"I wouldn't if I were you," she threatened him. The guard noticing that the knights were all reaching for their own weapons, stood down.

Noticing that Guinevere was with Lucan as they followed Dagonet's procession, Liliana sheathed her weapon and stood back from the guard next to Lancelot.

The bishop, observing the quarrel between the guard and Liliana, made his way over to where they had congregated.

"My lady," he started," such violence is looked down upon in the church."

Snarling at the man and sending him a glare that would melt hell, Liliana replied, "I am no damsel sir; I am a knight by trade."

The bishop stared incredulously at her. The knights noticing his rising temper all began to inch towards where Liliana and the bishop were having their case.

"A-a knight?" turning to Arthur, the bishop let out the full of his fury, "You dare let a woman hold the rank of..." he was stopped when he remembered when he heard rumors of a female knight in Arthur's ranks. "Is-is this is that tramp that the soldiers told rumors of! How is she alive I..." noting that the famed Sarmation knights were all drawing their weapons as if challenging him to continue, the bishop stopped himself.

Chuckling nervously, the bishop tried to regain his composure," Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come!" he beckoned them forward. He noticed that the knights stood their ground glaring at him, weapons still drawn. "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur."

Arthur gave the man a glare and nodded to Lancelot who snatched the papers from the Roman's arms. While Lancelot and the rest of the knights were busy with there papers, the bishop began to slowly maneuver his was to Liliana who was backing into a stone wall.

"You need to come with me my dear," he began speaking to her in a lust driven voice. "Repent your sins and turn to our Lord."

Driven by his lust the bishop pinned Liliana's arms to the wall, making her powerless her to defend herself. Suddenly two swords were locked at the bishop's neck, stopping his advances. As the bishop turned she noticed the swords belonged to none other then Lancelot and Tristan. Arthur, Gawain, and Galahad stood menacingly nest to them, weapons drawn.

Grabbing the collar of the bishop's robe, Arthur hoisted the man up until they were eye level. "Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father."

Dropping the poor excuse of a man to his knees Arthur turned to see his sister in Lancelot's arms, visibly shaken. Gently touching her cheek, Arthur asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes. I am fine."

Noticing that she was trembling from head to toe, Arthur and the rest of the knights exchanged glances and lead the girl inside, forming a shield around her should anyone dare come near her.

* * *

Once again I am so sorry! It has just been very hectic! Tests, papers, and my birthday is on Monday I have been having trouble finding the time. I will try and update as soon as I can! READ AND REVIEW! I am kinda mixed on the chapter. One helf of me likes it the other half thinks it's a load of crap...hmm...

btw...when Liliana and Lancelot asked if they would have one another it is NOT a marriage purposal...its like a courting type thing...and yes they DO love each other but have not said it to one another...hmmmm...


	7. Lets Be Outrageous

Hello out there! Here is your next chapter!

Also...The Saxons don't come until one day after the knights and everyone arrive. I have some plans for that one day and cramming it all into one night would be very hectic and crazy...so anyway ONE DAY.

Don't worry Bishop Germanius will get what's coming to him.

* * *

Last time:

_Grabbing the collar of the bishop's robe, Arthur hoisted the man up until they were eye level. "Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father."_

_Dropping the poor excuse of a man to his knees Arthur turned to see his sister in Lancelot's arms, visibly shaken. Gently touching her cheek, Arthur asked, "Are you alright?"_

"_Yes. Yes. I am fine."_

_Noticing that she was trembling from head to toe, Arthur and the rest of the knights exchanged glances and lead the girl inside, forming a shield around her should anyone dare come near her.

* * *

_

Arthur sat next to his father's grave contemplating what he was to do. His mind was full of thoughts concerning the Saxons, that bastard of a bishop, and the return of his sister. He was to meet his knights in an hour when he was to meet at the round table for a celebration of the return and freedom the knights now possessed.

He had escaped to his father's grace for a moment of quiet. His knights knew not to bother him when he came here. Hearing footfalls coming towards him surprised him; he was usually never disturbed while he was here unless it was urgent. Turning, he saw Guinevere making her way over to him, concern etched on her face.

"A grave with no sword," she slowly remarked.

Returning her question, Arthur answered softly, "It was my father's wish that if he died on this island, he would be buried with his knights."

Out of the corner of his eye Arthur could see Guinevere bring a hand over her mouth in sadness. Arthur had received enough of those looks of pity in his life. When his father died, when his sister was born out of wedlock, when his mother died, when one of his knights died, and when his sister was taken. He had had enough of those looks.

"He died in battle?" she questioned.

Sarcastically Arthur answered, "It's a family tradition."

"I can see why you believe you have nothing left here," Guinevere said with comprehension. Standing, she continued, "Except what you and your knights and sister have done. You have your deeds."

Rising along with her, Arthur turned to face her fully. He noticed she looked tired and worn. Her bruising and injuries seemed to have healed well. The physician deemed her nearly cured, Liliana as well.

Beginning to get annoyed, Arthur tried to keep his temper in check, "Deeds in themselves are meaningless unless they are done for some higher purpose. We have waged a war to protect a Rome that doesn't exist. Is that the deed I am to be judged by?"

Guinevere noticing his annoyance but deciding to ignore it, dared to continue on,"You stayed and fought when you didn't have to. You bloodied evil men when you could have run. You did all that for no reason.

Arthur began to become saddened and looked away from Guinevere. He remembered something that his surrogate father had taught him following his actual father's fatality. He began to grow distant and said in a cracking voice, "Pelagius told me once there is no worse death, than the end of hope."

Guinevere seemed shocked at the man who stood before her. Liliana had always told stories of how in every battle they had gotten out alive simply because of Arthur's upstanding hope that they could and would make it. Now seeing the broken man she was in a state of disbelief.

"You and I are not the polite people that live in poems," she stated. Arthur looked at her almost with childish optimism. Continuing she gave him a tender smile, "We are blessed and cursed by our times."

"Perhaps the curse is of our own making. And the blessing," Arthur sarcastically remarked.

Guinevere becoming annoyed that he was ignoring her questions and hiding himself in sarcasm questioned, "What are you afraid of, Arthur?"

Arthur looked away without answering her question, ashamed that he was hiding himself and acting very...Roman.

"You are like this country - Britons with a Roman father," Guinevere continued when Arthur did not answer as he glanced at her. "Rome is dead," she went on. Arthur looked away in shame as he realized he was still fighting for the perfect Rome that he once thought existed. "This place, this land - your home - is the last outpost of freedom, of everything you hold dear," she continued on cupping his cheek with one of her hands, "These are your people."

Arthur contemplated her words and gazed deep into her hazel eyes. He began to lean closer to her face. Guinevere noticing how close they were getting became flustered and embarrassed and moved away, walking back to the wall where she was to meet up with Liliana to dress for the upcoming celebration. Arthur was left in her wake, standing with his mouth agape before realizing that he should be getting back. Sighing he gave his father's grave one last look before walking down the same path Guinevere had taken moments before.

* * *

Liliana was walking down the hall towards her old quarters. Lancelot had told her they had not touched them and were just as she had left them before their mission one year ago. Turning the handle, she entered through the door and stood looking at her modest little room. She never was one to decorate and the only sleeping chamber that was somewhat garnished was her brother's room.

Her room simply had a bed at one end with a small table next to it. She also had two chests that contained her clothing and armor. One tapestry hung on the wall, it was a tapestry a village elder in a village the knights were sent to protect had made for her. It showed her as a brave knight rising atop a horse sword drawn and glistening in the sunlight.

As Liliana looked around she realized that Lancelot was indeed correct, nothing had changed. Her sleeping pallet was still unmade from a year ago; some of her clothing was strewn about which she remembered as her doing when she was packing for the journey. Rummaging through her trunk that contained her one dress that she owned, Liliana was surprised that all of her clothing, as she held it up to her, seemed to look like it would fit. Her breeches, tunics, and spare pair of boots looked to still be her size although they looked like they would hang looser then they once did.

"As tiny as your frame has always been girl I would not be surprised they still fit," a voice said from the doorway. Spinning around, Liliana gave out a scream as she saw Vanora standing there with a smile on her face and a plate of bread, throwing her arms around the older girl, she held her tight in her arms.

"Vanora! I have missed you so much my friend."

Vanora letting go of the girl held her at arms length, "You are never to leave us again, you hear me?"

Nodding Liliana began to laugh. "I hear you have added to your litter of bastards? What is this I hear of eleven now?"

Laughing, Vanora maneuvered Liliana to sit on her bed as she placed the plate with bread on her lap, "Yes eleven now. It is getting to be quite a brood I have. Now you eat and rest. Tonight Arthur has called all the knights plus that Woad woman and myself to dinner at the round table."

Liliana gave Vanora a confused look, "Arthur does not want me present?" a hurt tone had crept into her voice at the thought that her brother did not want her at the dinner.

"Of course he does you silly girl! I do recall saying all the knights."

Smiling at the fact at being called a knight again, Liliana bounded over to Vanora and hugged the woman tightly again.

"Thank you for relaying the message. I'm afraid my clothing might be a bit loose."

Motioning to the dress Liliana was wearing, Vanora inquired, "Well why don't you simply wear that one? You could wash up and I could mend and wash it a bit?"

Looking down at the dress that Fuliciana had given her; Liliana looked up at Vanora and smiled. "Thanks once again my friend. Would you have the time?"

"Course I will darlin'! Sent Bors to entertain the children and I got some of the girls watching the tavern for me while I am gone. By the looks of it, it shouldn't take too long. Let me call down for some hot water and you and me can catch up."

"Would you mind if Guinevere joined us? I don't want to abandon her."

"Of course you silly girl! Another woman to talk to would be comforting."

"Thank you for understanding. How about you get that hot water, I'll grab Guinevere and we shall meet here?"

Smiling at the younger girl, Vanora pulled her into another fierce hug, "It is good to have you back again."

* * *

All the knights were seated around the Round Table waiting for the women to join them. Agitated that the women were taking so long, Galahad began drumming his fingers on the table. After a few minutes passed with only Galahad's finger drumming as the noise in the room, all the knights began looking at him annoyed. But he had not noticed that he was being stared at and continued on.

"Oy! Galahad! Beat on the table one more time and I will cut off your fingers piece by piece," Gawain half-yelled as the rest of the knights looked on.

Whining, Galahad defended his actions, "I cannot help it! I am hungry and those girls are taking too long!"

"Leave the poor lad alone Gawain, I swear men and their food," Liliana's voice came ringing through the hallway as she, Vanora, Guinevere entered with laughter written on their faces.

All the knights immediately stood as the women entered. Lancelot could not take his eyes of Liliana. She looked beautiful to him. She had had a proper bath and her hair was shining from the low ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing the dress that Fuliciana had let her have and it seemed to have been cleaned as well.

Liliana smirking at the look on Lancelot's face took her usual seat between Arthur and Lancelot. Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that her brother also could not take his eyes of Guinevere, who had taken the seat to his right. Bors was whispering into Vanora's ear about only the gods know what, as she had taken Dag's seat seeing he was still recuperating.

As everyone sat down to begin their feast, Arthur remained standing and picked up his wine goblet. "Knights and ladies, "he began nodding to each person in turn, "Let us celebrate our fifteen years of service coming to an end, but let us not forget of our fellow brothers who have fallen. Freedom is yours by right. Grasp onto it my brothers at arms. "Liliana gave a little cough and Arthur turning to her smiled as he corrected, "Grasp onto it my brothers AND sister at arms. Live well my friends. To freedom!"

"To freedom!" everyone chorused back, lifting their goblets before bringing them to their mouths. The food was brought out and conversation had broken off into little groups. Liliana conversed with Gawain, Lancelot, Arthur, and Guinevere most of the meal. Once the food was finished, the knights, Vanora, and Guinevere all sat around the table making light conversation with everyone. The conversation stopped when Lancelot reached under the table and pulled out a finely crafted sword.

Liliana, unaware that Lancelot had done anything was still conversing with Guinevere when she felt Lancelot tap her on her shoulder and turned to see Lancelot standing behind her, holding something behind his back.

"Liliana I have something for you."

Confused, she looked around at the rest of the knights and her brother were all smiling at her confidently. "What is it?"

Pulling the sword from behind him, he held it out in front of him. Liliana gasped and grabbed the sword.

"My sword!"

She looked at it and then threw her arms around Lancelot. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Pulling away, Liliana unsheathed the sword slowly and turn it over in her hands. Running her hands alone the blade that was similar to Lancelot's swords, she smiled at the familiar cool touch of the metal.

Tristan standing up asks, "Do you think you still know how to wield that sword?"

Smirking at the unsaid challenge, Liliana replied, "Depends. Do you think you can keep up with me?"

With a returned smirk as the challenge, everyone made their way out to the training ring. Liliana and Tristan went inside the ring while the others huddled in a group in the setting sun. Some townspeople noticed that the famed woman knight had really returned, and also crowded around to watch the fight.

Lancelot looked nervous. Liliana was good, but Tristan was really good and a year with living with the Woads and two months of torture, he wondered if her body could handle it. Arthur noticing her nerves placed a hand on his shoulder, his face conveying her knew what Lancelot was thinking and he was having the same thoughts.

Liliana and Tristan moved in circles around each other, both wanting the other the make the first move.

"Go easy on her Tristan! She's wearin' a Roman dress!" yelled Bors from the fence causing some laughter from the knights and townspeople.

Liliana was ready as Tristan decided to make the first move and sent a swing to her midriff. Easily blocking the sword and swinging back at him for her first attack, Liliana became on the defense as Tristan sent a fury of jabs and swings to her body. Liliana blocked each one with precision.

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Liliana began her own offense. Tristan looked pleasantly surprised at her sudden burst of strength as she began advancing on him. (As much emotion as Tristan can show anyway...) The crowd of people as well as the knights gathered also seemed surprised for they began cheering as she swung her sword at Tristan.

Then as soon as she was advancing, Tristan began to put himself back on the offense. Moving backwards as skillfully as she could in a dress, Liliana stumbled causing Tristan to prepare to swing down upon her. But in the split second that he took advance and swing, Liliana had shifted her sword as it broke apart into two separate twin blades. She brought her blades above her in an X formation and blocked Tristan's imposing blow.

The knights cheering her on, she began to fight more diligently now that he had the familiarity of twin blades in her hand. She began the offense and swung both blades to different angles causing Tristan to have to be quicker with his blades. Finally after a few minutes of their battle with both of them switching to the offensive and the defensive, Tristan found a slip and yielded his sword at her throat, however Liliana had done the same with him.

"A-a tie..." Gawain said astonished before everyone broke out into cheers.

Liliana smiled at Tristan and put her swords down as he did the same. "A good fight as always."

"Agreed," was his only reply.

They both walked up from the training ring and began to laugh at Galahad and Gawain as they acted like little children, reenacting the mock fight.

Lancelot swung her up into his arms and swung her around as Liliana laughed in protest. "Lancelot put me down this instant! You're going to drop me!"

Lancelot stopped his antics and lowered her to the ground looking deep into her eyes. "I would never let you fall."

Smiling up at him, she reached her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her for a kiss. Their kiss was soft and passionate with gentleness coming from both parties. Breaking apart for much needed air, they continued to stare into each others eyes. Lancelot smiling down at her kissed the top of her forehead as he took her hand and lead her back to the fort, where everyone else had gone.

"I must to put my sword back into my room. Go on ahead," Liliana chided as she saw Lancelot's face drop at the thought of leaving her for a moment.

"Don't be long love, Arthur needs us for something."

Nodding her head, she watched as Lancelot walked in the other direction as she continued down the corridor leading to her room. She began to hear footfalls behind her and wondered if one of the knights were walking this way. Focusing on the noise, Liliana noted that she did not recognize the rhythm of the person's gait. It was neither the confident walk that all the knights had nor the quiet steps that the servants usually had. She began to walk faster as her destination became closer and noticed that the steps behind her continued to speed up as well.

Turning around she was meet with the lust filled face of Bishop Germanius.

"Did you need something?" she hesitantly asked. She was never one to be afraid of men, but this man had an aura of negativity bleeding off him.

"No...No my dear, I only need you," he said huskily advancing on her. He stretched out his hand to stroke the side of her face when she slapped his hand away before it had gotten too close to her.

"You will do well and keep your hands off me sir," she snapped at him.

The bishop began to get angry with her, "Insolent harlot! You will obey me! I am your savior!" He shoved her against the wall without warning causing her to drop her swords. Suddenly two Roman guards came out of nowhere, grasping her each roughly and throwing her so roughly against the wall; she saw blackness for a moment.

The bishop began to stroke he arms, coming together to cup her breasts. As soon as Liliana regained sensible thought, she began to struggle against her captors, but they held her fast. The bishop began to bring his head to her collarbone, when she thrust her knee upward causing the bishop to stagger back in pain.

"Wench!" he screamed, slapping her face leaving a large red handprint. She screamed in pain and began to thrash about even harder. "Get off me you damn bastard!"

The bishop, growing angry at her protests, punched her hard in the stomach causing her to double over as much as she could with the guards still holding fast to her arms. She hung in pain as the bishop began feeling her body in ways that disgusted her. Unable to move, she simply hung in the guards arms as her cloths were being torn off her body.

"Won't Arthur be surprised when he finds you?" the bishop taunted her and he kissed hungrily along her collar bone. "He will see you just as you are, a whore. And that other knight...Lancelot...I'm sure he will be crushed to know that you gave yourself to my willingly."

Liliana went rigid. He should have not brought up her brother and Lancelot. "You know...come to me and I shall..." the bishop continued.

"NO!" she screamed suddenly as she jerked her arms forward causing one of the Roman's accidentally let go of her arm. Seeing her opportunity she dove for her swords, just grasping the handle. Jabbing upwards she caught one of the Roman's chests and twisted her sword around, pleasantly surprised when she heard him lurch and fall forward onto the ground dead.

Turning her attention to the other Roman, Liliana began to swing at him when he brought his own sword out to meet hers. Pulling her sword back and trying to thrust her sword at him again, the Roman twisted the blade so that her sword dropped out of her arms. Looking back to the Roman, Liliana brought her arm back and punches him across that face. _'Thank you Lancelot'_ was her thoughts to the certain knight remembering how he had taught her to do that. While the man was temporarily stunned, she grabbed her sword once again and stabbed it straight into the man's stomach.

Pulling her sword back she turned towards the bishop who seemed frozen with fear.

"The Lord will damn you!" he shouted at her, backing up towards the wall.

Smirking, Liliana shifted the sword as it became two twin blades once again. "Somehow I don't care."

Advancing on the bishop he sank down to the floor screaming, "You will burn in hell for this!"

"You first," was all she said two him and she brought the blades point first into the man's chest. Heaving them out, she stared at herself once again before she heard a gasp from her left. Turning she saw the knights plus Vanora and Guinevere standing there, her brother and Lancelot at the head.

"We came running when we heard..." Arthur started as he stared at the three dead men around him. Looking back at his sister he noticed that she had gone considerably paler and was breathing heavily.

Lancelot meanwhile was taking in Liliana's clothing. It was ripped in places that made it perfectly clear what was trying to take place there.

Stepping towards her gently he began, "Liliana..." holding his hands out to her.

Liliana simply stared at him. She looked around her and noticed that carnage she had done. Shaking her head in disgust at herself, she turned and fled down the corridor.

Lancelot made a move to follow her but Arthur placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Lancelot turned his head to see Arthur looking straight into his eyes with sadness, "No. Let her be alone for a few moments."

He numbly nodded and stared back to where Liliana had been standing.

All the knights including Vanora and Guinevere were silent for a few moments before Galahad spoke. "This cannot be good." Silently within everyone, they were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long…read and review! Hope you enjoy! 


	8. Lets Misbehave

I M SORRY! I M SORRY! I M SORRY! I M SORRY! I M SORRY! I M SORRY! I M SORRY!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever...school is killing me...but I promise I have the story all mapped out…its just the typing part that is getting to me

Anyways...here is another chapter for your enjoyment. I hope everyone likes the story so far. I am sorry for my spelling/grammar errors but I am pretty bad at grammatical stuff. ANYWAYS! Continuing on…some of you are a bit put out at the fact that Liliana did in fact kill the bishop and thought that Lancelot and Arthur were going to do it. Trust me it will kinda fall into place with the rest of the story I have going. ANYWAYS AGAIN! No one wants to read me prattle on so on with the story!

* * *

Last time 

_Lancelot made a move to follow her but Arthur placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. Lancelot turned his head to see Arthur looking straight into his eyes with sadness, "No. Let her be alone for a few moments."_

_He numbly nodded and stared back to where Liliana had been standing._

_All the knights including Vanora and Guinevere were silent for a few moments before Galahad spoke. "This cannot be good." Silently within everyone, they were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

_

After an hour subsequent to the event of finding Liliana with the dead bodies of the bishop and his two bodyguards, everyone had begun to worry. No one had seen Liliana since she had run off. The knights, Guinevere and Vanora had all split up and searched for her, agreeing that if they had not found her in an hour to meet at the Round Table.

Tristan was searching in the barn where the knights kept their horses, when he thought he heard a slight shuffling noise come from above him. Quietly moving over to the ladder, he slowly began climbing up the rickety old ladder that had been there ever since he had come to this godforsaken land. Quietly, as only he could, Tristan ascended into the hay loft that rarely had any being inhabiting it. Turning his head slightly to his right he could see a fold of cloth sticking out from behind a particular stack of hay that sat before a window overlooking the entire fortress.

Hearing choked sigh coming from the other side, he knew instantly he had found her. Liliana was sitting with her knees propped up and he head resting on them as she breathed deeply, causing her whole frame to rise and fall. As Tristan sat down beside her, he felt her tense and then immediately relax as she peaked through her arms to see a very solemn Tristan next to her.

After a few moments, Liliana collected herself. Furiously wiping her face she stared out straight ahead, watching the village as it started to come alive with the night life.

Finally Liliana turned to Tristan. "So, you found me..."

Looking at Liliana, Tristan's intense eyes bored into her own. "You are too predictable for me. You've been hiding out here since you were a girl."

Liliana gave a small smile, "I just feel so free when I am up here. No one can touch me," her lightness instantly fading in realization of what she said. "Oh gods, I've killed four Roman's." she mumbled to herself.

"That you did do. Do not fear. The knights will protect you."

"Protect me for how long? I am a knight as well. You all cannot keep putting yourselves at risk for me! I have been a bother to you all ever since I started this silly nonsense."

Shaking his head Tristan replied," No. No. You have been like the rest of us. A knight who has come close to each of us. We would die fighting for another."

Liliana became frustrated, "That is it! We would all die for one another! I do not want you all putting yourself at risk for me anymore! I wanted to become a knight, I did that! You all stood by me then, come hell or high water, and now I have killed a high Roman and a Roman bishop and you still think I will continue to anguish you in ways that should not have been laid on your shoulders in the first place? I have caused enough trouble with my selfish actions..." she finished, muttering the last part so silent, even Tristan's well trained ears barely noticed it.

Tristan held her gaze. His eyes meeting her green, boring into them the truths that he possessed, "So then, you becoming a knight because you were good was selfish? Killing those two damnable Roman's because they tried and succeeded in harming you? Those were all selfish?"

Becoming angry and frustrated, Liliana cried out, "It is Rome's word against yours! It is Rome's word against this place! Rome wins every time. What makes this so different?"

"Because you are Liliana, famed knight, sister of Arthur Castus, daughter of Merlin. Cowardice and surrendering are not becoming of you. Do not start now."

"And of the Saxons? What am I to do then? You are all leaving for Sarmatia. I will not have you then."

"You are welcome to come with us."

Liliana furiously shook her head. "This is the only place I have ever called home. I am full Woad. My brother, I fear, will not leave this land. Running away from here would only cause my problems to follow me."

"I trust you will choose when you are ready. Now come," he said standing and extending his hand to Liliana," everyone is worried."

Grasping Tristan's hand she hauled herself up from her spot in the hay. Bringing her arms around Tristan she whispered in his ear, "Thank you my brother."

Nodding at her with the tiniest of smiles on his face they made their way over to the ladder. "You know Tristan;" she mused," I believe the past few days is the most you have ever spoken to me since I have known you."

Smirking as he came down the ladder after her, they continued on from the barn to the round room.

* * *

Everyone save Tristan was gathered at the Round Table. All the knights were glancing around restlessly, awaiting the return of Tristan to see if he had news on the whereabouts of Liliana. Lancelot had taken to pacing, while Arthur looked on at his distraught friend. 

"Lancelot calm yourself. Your pacing is wearing down my nerves and will not help the situation at hand," Arthur finally said after a few more minutes of watching Lancelot pace.

Lancelot paused from his pacing to turn and face Arthur with a glare. "I should not have let her go alone!"

Arthur stared back at his friend with awe. He had never heard him speak in such a harsh manner. He had always been opinionated and on occasion lost his temper but never to the degree where he forcefully yelled at him in front of the other knights none the less.

Lancelot stared at Arthur a for a few moments before sighing and returning to his fretful pacing, while the rest of the knights as well as Vanora and Guinevere looked on in worry and pity.

Upon hearing a commotion from the chamber adjacent to the group, all eyes were upon the door as Jols entered first, followed by Liliana ,wearing new clothing, and Tristan. Lancelot froze in his position when his and Liliana's eyes meet, but was soon once again in motion as he made his way towards her and scooped her into a large embrace.

The rest of those gathered meanwhile stood from where they were seated and look to Tristan for answers. "She is found, let her rest," was his statement to the looks of wonder he was receiving from each person.

Lancelot set Liliana back onto the ground where they gazed into each other's eyes, conveying their emotions with their gestures rather than petty words.

"Are you all right, love?" he inquired to her as he swept a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I shall be fine Lance. Do not worry about me," she answered with a reassuring smile.

"Good then," came Arthur's diplomatic voice from his seat. He stood and walked over to where Lancelot and Liliana stood in each other's arms. Liliana squirmed her way out of her love's embrace to stand in front of her brother.

Arthur, seeing his sister nearly cowering before him, changed his aggressive approach. Everyone waited on baited breath as Arthur finally came to a stop in front of his sister. He gave a gentle smile to her defeated meek pose as he said, "First order of business." He stepped closer to his sister and enveloped her into a strong brotherly embrace.

"Are you truly well my sister?" he whispered into her ear.

"I am fine brother I assure you."

Nodding at her reply, Arthur pulled back from the embrace just as Vanora swept Liliana into a bone crushing hug which was followed by each of the remaining knights in turn as well as Guinevere.

Once everyone had their chance to see to Liliana, everyone was seated as servant's brought in goblets of wine. Arthur stood once everyone had their cups and looked to each and every person in turn.

"The evening's recent events have made it clear that the times ahead will be troubled. We must remain solemn to this unpleasant incident and not speak of this to any soul."

Liliana looked around confused. Surely her brother was not speaking of keeping the matter within the room?

"Arthur what are you saying..." she questioned him with an inquisitive look. She had killed two very high ranked nobles and their followers, the news should have spread like wildfire by now. Now that she thought however, she noted that she should have been at Roman hands by now.

She looked around at each of them and noted that they all held content smirks on their faces; smirks that they usually wore when they had done something. Guinevere and Vanora were outright smiling at her. "What have you boys done?"

Galahad smiled proudly at her, "No one save us knows of the...incidents of tonight. And those who witnessed the murder of that blundering bastard have been taken care of. They will not tell."

Liliana looked about at every person. "No, please. I cannot risk your safety for my own. If the Roman's found out they would swiftly punish all of us."

Lancelot looked to Liliana and took her trembling hand, "You are safe from any Roman's. We promise to make sure of that."

Liliana, still unsure, questioned, "What story will you give them then when they ask how two influential Roman's die within days of each other while they were under our protection?"

Everyone looked back at her with knowing looks. "We already what course of action we will take if it comes to that," spoke Guinevere.

When Liliana raised her eyebrows, Bors continued, "Well ye' know, there are quite a number of bandits tha' sometimes venture close to the wall. "

"Agreed," Vanora chimed in. "I told the bishop and his guards to be wary when they went out but they would not hear of it."

Looking proud all those present in the room save Liliana, Lancelot, and Arthur smirked that their well thought out plan.

"You see there? It were a misfortunate thief encounter," added Gawain.

Lancelot turned from staring at Liliana to add,"Liliana had not a thing to do with it. She simply was walking around outside with myself and we came upon them."

Liliana stood up at this. "No! I cannot allow you to do this. You could all be killed and with your freedom now yours, how could I take that away from you? If you were to be found by the Romans…" she trailed off.

Galahad stood as well looking Liliana square in the eye with a look of determination. "Liliana, it has already been decided. You had nothing to do with it and were simply an innocent bystander."

He then looked at every person in the room asking a question he knew the answer to, "Are we at an accord?"

A chorus of "Agreed" rose from everyone as they looked at Liliana, save Lancelot, Tristan, and Arthur. Looking around she saw her brother and Tristan nod at her giving their silent consent. She sat back down defeated and looked into Lancelot's eyes. He was now stroking her back, willing the apprehension and stress out of her.

"Well aren't you going to agree with them as well?" she asked accusingly.

Lancelot looked at her with his intense brown eyes and brushed a strand of hair off the nape of her neck. "You needn't have asked."

Arthur stood and looked around surveying the scene before him. "Now that the matter has been covered and explained I believe we are done here. You are all free to leave."

"Drinks!" was chorused through the room from the knights. They all turned to look at her as she stood holding Lancelot's hand. "I haven't had Vanora's ale in over a year…"

Laughing, Bors bounded over to her and swung her up over his strong shoulder. "Well little miss we need to fix that."

Laughing everyone proceeded to follow him to the tavern.

* * *

­­ 

once again soooo soooo sooo sorry! Please read and review however if you forgive me! I know it's short but it is sort of nessicary...it's a transistion chapter to what will happen next chaper! in the mean-time...read and review!


	9. All That You Can't Leave Behind

DUCKS FROM ANGRY READERS DON'T HURT ME! Wow oh my goodness I feel sooo bad for taking forever. I am so sorry. Exams this time of year and it have been getting hectic. Anyways onward with the story!

* * *

_Last Time_

_Arthur stood and looked around surveying the scene before him. "Now that the matter has been covered and explained I believe we are done here. You are all free to leave."_

"_Drinks!" was chorused through the room from the knights. They all turned to look at her as she stood holding Lancelot's hand. "I haven't had Vanora's ale in over a year…"_

_Laughing, Bors bounded over to her and swung her up over his strong shoulder. "Well little miss we need to fix that."_

_Laughing everyone proceeded to follow him to the tavern.

* * *

_

Late that night found Liliana cleaning off her old armor that Jols had returned to her that morning. It's deep gray finish and intricate designs in bronze were hidden under a large amount of dust and tarnish. She had been working diligently on the pieces in her room while the others had been sleeping off their drunkenness in their own quarters. She was singing a song that her brother and the knights had taught her about a dragon and a village when she was younger and couldn't help but get into a better mood as she remembered the last few stanzas.

"...now we'd like to be shed you, and many have tried.  
But no one can get through your thick scaly hide.  
We hope that some day, some brave knight will come by.  
'Cause we can't wait around 'til you're too fat to fly.

Now you have such good taste in your women for sure,  
They always are pretty, they always are pure.  
But your notion of dining, it makes us all flinch,  
For your favorite entree is a roasted wench.

Now we've found a solution, it works out so neat,  
If you insist on nothing but virgins to eat.  
No more will our number ever grow small,  
We'll simply make sure there's no virgins at all!"

"You know I cannot believe you can recall that song," Arthur chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe to her room.

Liliana laughed and moved her armor so her brother could sit on her sleeping pallet. "Well you boys sang it so much it was a wonder if I didn't remember it! I believe it was Lancelot who started it and got Bors the rest of them singing it once they went to the tavern."

They laughed as Liliana pit the finishing touches on her breast plate. They settled into a comfortable silence, both lost in their own thoughts until Arthur broke it with,"Do you remember mother's lullaby's to us?"

Liliana shook her head sadly, "I don't remember her much."

Arthur nodded, "You were young when she died."

Liliana nodded her head somberly as she moved onto her gauntlet. She sighed and a sad smile came to her face, "I mostly remember you singing me to sleep." Arthur shook his head in laughter as she continued. "I remember once I woke up from such a terrible nightmare screaming and carrying on," she chuckled and Arthur smiled fondly with the memory.

"If I remember correctly, you woke up every single knight," he teased.

"Yes, yes I remember that. I remember how they all burst into our room demanding to know what was wrong. Every single one of you tried to calm me down and finally you gave up and started singing my lullaby. I think half of the knights fell asleep where they were!"

They both sat there laughing to themselves with the memory. Liliana finished polishing her armor and stood up to place it in the chest with the rest of her suit.

Arthur stood and walked over to his sister, pulling her into his embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

Confused at his actions, Liliana looked up at him and asked, "What was that for?"

Arthur looked at her solemnly, "I fear something dire is about to happen to us."

"Us?"

"Everyone. I cannot explain it but I have a feeling something is coming. Something I cannot explain."

Liliana hugged her brother once again. She looked up into his eyes to see worry, stress, and a slight bit of fear. Whatever feeling he was getting was one that made her brave brother fearful.

"You should sleep. It is late and you look tired," Liliana chided her brother. He nodded and walked out of the room, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

"You look troubled," came a voice from behind Arthur. He turned to see Guinevere standing there, a look of concern on her face.

He nodded in affirmation, "The knights are leaving in a days time, and I suspect that Liliana will follow Lancelot and then where will I be then? I have no home. And I fear the Saxons are advancing onto these lands."

Guinevere nodded. "What are you most afraid of? The knights and your sister leaving you or the battle ahead?"

"Both I assume. I want Liliana and the knights to free themselves from this land. They have been punished enough. I could not ask them to stay for my own selfish purposes."

"Liliana will not leave you. That is a fear I can quell."

Arthur shook his head. "She and Lancelot are bound to each other. They have been since they were children."

"Betrayal is not something she is acquainted with. She will not run from a battle nor leave any one person she loves in that battle alone."

Guinevere gave him a small smile, touched his arm, and then continued on her way to the chambers she was assigned to. Arthur followed her movements till she walked out of his sight before continuing on to his chambers.

* * *

The next evening the knights and servants were packing the belongings that they were taking as they journeyed back to Sarmatia. Arthur has a meeting early that day with a Roman official that had made him uneasy.

FLASHBACK

_Arthur sat in his usual seat as he waited for the Roman official to arrive so he could attend to more pressing business. Finally Jols came through the door with the official trailing behind him. _

_"__Artorius Castus. I have been sent here on urgent business that has been presented upon me. It seems that two Roman men have fallen as well as tow soldiers. We have evidence to support that it was one of your own."_

_Arthur stood up defiantly and glared at the official. "What evidence do you have to claim such accusations?" _

_The official arrogantly pulled out a scroll and continued with, "A guard under Marius has sent us word that his superior was brutally murdered by a Woad woman. There is also some discrepancy with the murder of Bishop Germanius. It seems that while the story could pose as true, the bishop was seen around the castle around the same time that it was recorded that he was murdered. The last time he was seen was when he was walking down the corridor after your female knight."_

_Arthur continued to send the man glares, "Sir, are you to say that one of my knights has in fact killed Romans in cold blood?"_

_The official nodded his head and smirked. "I have here a document containing the death warrant for the person or persons responsible for the deaths." The official placed the document with such haughtiness in front of Arthur and turned to leave. _

_Arthur however grabbed the official's arm and looked him straight in the eye, "Sir, I am afraid you will find no such person in this outpost. I suggest you take your accusations somewhere else." And with that Arthur stormed out of the room before the official could anger him any further. _

END FLASHBACK

Arthur began to help Bors load things into his wagon when he noticed his sister come around a bend, laughing at poor Galahad's expense. Galahad had five of Bors' children wrapped around him. He could barely keep his balance as he teetered over to one side and the grasped out wildly for Liliana's outstretched hand to right himself again.

Galahad yelled over to Bors, "Bors! Get your little bastards off me!"

Bors and Arthur both looked over and chuckled at the position Galahad was in. Liliana was struggling to hold him upright because she was consumed with fits of laughter.

By this time all of the knights had focus their attention towards Galahad and also began to laugh. Lancelot smiled at Liliana and his eyes beamed at the sight of her laughing and having enjoyment in something frivolous. The past week had been rough for her and it was good to see her lighthearted.

Finally after he had clamed himself down a bit, Bors yelled, "Oy! Seven, nine, ten, five, and two! Get off 'im and get yer tails over here n' help yer mother."

Liliana, still with her laughter present on her face, made her way over to Lancelot.

"Having a good time?" Lancelot asked as he pulled Liliana into his arms.

Liliana laughed as her answer and brought her lips up to meet Lancelot's in a sweet kiss. "Has your head recovered? You drank so much last night it was a wonder you could make it to your chambers!"

Lancelot winced. He had drank heavily the night before and had woken up with a horrible headache. Although it was improved now, his head had a slight throb to it. "Yes only please don't speak so loudly."

Liliana giggled and stood on her toes to place a tender kiss on Lancelot's temple. He smiled and said, "Feeling better already."

Liliana smiled but it soon disappeared as she looked down at Lancelot's things being packed into trunks and thrown into the wagon. Lancelot noticed her solemn face and pulled her into his embrace. He held her gently as she laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. She looked up at him and saw that passion in his eyes that he held for her. He bent down and gently placed his lips on hers. Liliana felt his tongue grace her lips and she parted them as they deepened their kiss.

They heard a throat clear and they turned to see Arthur standing there with the other knights and Guinevere. Blushing, Liliana broke away from Lancelot who kept a firm hand on her waist, not ready for her to be too far from him.

Liliana became aware of her brother's somber face and inquired, "Arthur what is it?"

He looked around to make sure that no one could overhear their discussion. The knight's noted his apprehensiveness and came in closer so their conversation could not be disclosed.

"The Romans know about the murders," he began, "they discerned that is was one of the knights."

"What? How?" came Gawain's confused reply.

"Apparently one of the Marius's guards told a few influential Romans the tale after he had a large amount of ale. And another guard apparently saw him walking down the corridor after Liliana," he said gravely whilst the whole time never taking his eyes from his sisters which stared intently at him.

"Are you saying they can distinguish it's Liliana?" Lancelot questioned with a hint of malice in his voice. Rome would pay.

Arthur looked at his most trusted knight and comrade, "I have convictions that they believe it was her, yes."

"So what is the plan for her?" Lancelot asked, increasing the hold on Liliana's waist.

"Sarmatia," was Arthur's response.

Lancelot looked downward at the woman in his arms and noticed that at the utterance of Sarmatia her face immediately hardened.

"No."

All the knights turned to her. "No?" came Galahad's confused question.

"I will not run to another land. I will not leave again," Liliana forcefully spoke.

Lancelot looked down at her. "Are you saying you won't go with us?"

"Lass ye' don' have a choice!" Bors said, trying to get some sense into the girl.

"Rome will find you anywhere else," Galahad put in.

Liliana looked up at Lancelot and around at each of the knights. "I cannot. This is my home! The only land I have every truly known. This is the only land you have every truly known. Think of it! Can you honestly consider Sarmatia your homeland now that you have fought so long and hard for these lands?"

Each of the knights looked at her contemplating. She felt Lancelot remove his hand from her waist and she knew what she had just said upset him.

"How dare you say that? I have been working fifteen years to try and get back to Sarmatia! It is my home!" Lancelot yelled at Liliana before he continued in a quiet voice," And if you cannot value that then you cannot understand me," and walked off.

Liliana, shocked by Lancelot's words to her, stood there in silent trepidation. She became numb at the thought that she had unintentionally hurt Lancelot. She felt someone wrap their arm around her and looked to see her brother holding her and silently asking if she was all right. She nodded silently and looked to see the knights all looking from where Lancelot had stormed off to her.

"He will calm down," Tristan finally spoke. All the knights nodded in their agreement and Liliana felt Guinevere place her hand on her back.

"Until the Roman's at last abandon Hadren's Wall, Liliana should stay with my people," spoke Guinevere. "They will protect her and until Rome leaves, she is not safe within these walls."

The knights looked to Arthur for his authority. He looked to Liliana and nodded in assent.

"You should leave as soon as possible. I do not want you lingering around here longer than it is necessary," came his reply.

"I will travel there alone then. No sense in causing a stir," Liliana spoke finally.

Arthur nodded once again, "We do not need Rome suspecting anything."

"I will depart now. The sooner I leave the fewer questions will be asked."

Liliana then went around and hugged each person in turn, finally coming to rest at Arthur.

"Guinevere will keep you informed of the doings here. I will send for you when it is safe, I promise," he swore while holding his sister in his embrace.

"Thank you brother. Tell Lancelot that truly I am sorry and I will miss him. I will miss you all."

With that Liliana turned, and using her true Woad heritage, she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Arthur was walking towards the stable when he heard a noise from within. Opening the door slightly, he saw Lancelot sitting with his back to the wall with his head in his hands. Deciding to enter, Arthur made sure that he walked heavily so not to startle an obviously distressed Lancelot.

Lifting his head and taking notice of his commander, Lancelot spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"She's gone to the Woads. She will be safe there."

Lancelot let out a pleasing sigh. "She was angry with me, wasn't she?"

Arthur let out a sigh of his own. "She wasn't angry. She was frustrated with her situation."

"Do not lie to me Arthur."

"She was not angry."

Lancelot sighed, "I understand why she cannot leave, but for her own safety she should realize that if she stays that Rome will find her."

"She is under Woad protection. Merlin will not let her come to harm." Lancelot nodded and Arthur continued, "Make no mistake, she does love you, you know. And I know that you love her in return."

"Why would she not come with me for her own safety then? She does not apparently love me enough to run with me."

"Give her time," Arthur answered.

With that Arthur left the stable and left Lancelot to his thoughts.

* * *

Liliana was walking atop Hadren's Wall towards the forest where she would scurry down the tree and take the unmarked path towards the Woad encampment. As she was walking she tried to clear her head from what Lancelot said to her. _'And if you cannot value that then you cannot understand me.' _Her thoughts became angrier as she thought of him. How could he not understand that this was her home? This was the land of her mother, father, and brother. She could not abandon it easily.

As she became increasingly angry at her internal argument, she happened to glance to the right to see hundreds of tiny camp fires. Gasping in shock, she stood on the wall for a moment just gazing down. The Saxons had come.

Regaining sensible thought she turned around and began running for the fort. Thousands of thoughts were running through her head but the voice that was screaming the loudest was saying 'Get the knights!'

Finally entering the courtyard, she spotted Galahad and Gawain heading towards Vanora's tavern. Finding an extra burst of energy, Liliana ran to them as fast as she could.

"Gawain! Galahad!" she screamed.

"Back so soon?" joked Galahad, but received an elbow to the stomach from Gawain when he noticed the serious look upon her face.

"What is it?" Gawain pressed.

Liliana fought to catch her breath, but finally she stuttered out, "S-Saxons! Behind th-the wall!

Gawain and Galahad both looked at her with looks of shock and confusion. "Are you sure?" pressured Galahad.

"Of course I am sure! Gawain gather the rest of the knights! Galahad get Arthur! Meet me at the wall!"

As she watched both of the knights run off, she looked around before heading back to the wall. After running the entire way back, she stood on top of the wall looking down below her. The Saxon army was vast and the last time they had encountered each other, she and Dagonet almost paid with their lives.

Hearing people come from behind her, she glanced back to see Tristan, Galahad, Gawain, and with Bors supporting Dagonet. They were all looking downward at the encampment with looks of apprehension on their faces. Then she felt it, Lancelot's presence.

She turned around to see him standing there looking down at the fire. Then suddenly his eyes flew to hers and widened a bit, obviously surprised to see her there.

There was a commotion behind everyone present and Liliana turned to see Arthur trying to make his way through the crowd that had gathered.

"Make way! Make way!"

Arthur, followed closely by Guinevere, came up the wall and also looked down towards the fires. Liliana noticed that he and Guinevere both looked disheveled and flushed and with one look at Bors' smirking face, she knew that they had finally done something about their idle flirtations.

Everyone watched as Arthur took in the scene below him. He turned to look at each knight in turn, then Guinevere, and then the defenseless serfs behind the wall who had gathered to see what the famed commander would do in this situation.

His gaze rested on Liliana, Guinevere, and Lancelot and let out a sigh. "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you."

Lancelot, Liliana, and Guinevere all exchanged looks. Lancelot then broke their stares and ran after Arthur.

"Arthur," Lancelot yelled after him. The commander turned around to see Lancelot's concerned face. "This is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed... What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close!" Arthur began to look away from him to continue walking," When it is finally within our grasp...look at me! Does it all count for nothing?"

Arthur brought his eyes up to Lancelot's face and gave him a hardened stare. Liliana knew that Arthur wanted to be free, but she also knew that he was tied to this land, as was she.

"You ask me that. You who know me best of all?" he questioned angrily as he stares at Lancelot. He shook his head slightly and began to walk off when Lancelot cried out to him again.

"Then do not do this! Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur! I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you..."

Arthur sent Lancelot a look of understanding and why Lancelot did not want him to do this. Everyone watched as Arthur grabbed onto Lancelot's neck and held him so they would not break eye contact.

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment."

Liliana had a pang in her chest as she watched her brother pat Lancelot on the face and turn his back from his best friend. She watched sadly as Lancelot made a grab for Arthur's arm, but slip from his grasp. She and the rest of the knights stood in silence as they watched Lancelot exhale loudly and watched Arthur walk off from him.

Liliana felt her blood run cold as the rest of the knights began to disembark from the wall and head back into the fort. Tomorrow would be a battle. The first battle without the knights by her brother's side. She knew her brother was great but she feared for him.

She felt a presence next to her and glanced to see Lancelot standing there with her. She nervously wrapped her arms around herself as she waited for him to speak.

"He will stay and fight," was the first thing that came from his lips.

Liliana sighed exasperatingly, "Yes he will stay. He will stay and fight for a long he has been fighting most of his life for."

Lancelot turned to face her fully and she did that same with him. "So he will risk his life for a fight we have been fighting for most of our lives that we were forced to fight for in the first place?"

"At least he is fighting for something," Liliana replied softly and turned away from him.

"Liliana wait," Lancelot spoke as he closed the distance between them. Liliana turned around just in time to have Lancelot's mouth crushed against hers. She tried to push away but she soon felt herself succumbing to his wants and began to kiss him back just has passionately. One of his hands held firm to her waist and the other cupped the back of her neck. She felt his tongue demand entrance to her mouth and gladly accepted it. As their tongues battled in their own war for dominance, Lancelot's hand began to stroke her back causing Liliana to shudder at the touch.

She then realized where they were and what they had been discussing and pushed herself back from him. They were both panting and their lips were swollen from each other. Lancelot looked at her confused at what she had just done.

Liliana sadly looked straight into Lancelot's russet eyes and said, "Lancelot, I cannot abandon my brother. However I cannot leave you. Please do not make me choose. I love you."

Lancelot just stood there dumbfounded. He could not find the words to answer what she had just admitted to him. Sighing, Liliana gave him one last look and disappeared from his sight.

Liliana ran to find Guinevere waiting for her further down the wall.

"Guinevere!"

"Liliana! Are you all right? You look troubled," Guinevere knowingly asked.

"I shall be fine. Let us depart at once."

Guinevere nodded and they hurriedly fled into the cover of the forest. After running for a bit, they slowed to find themselves in a densely populated thicket. With a sideways glance at Guinevere, Liliana called out in their own tongue, "Father, we have news."

About thirty or so warriors came out from the brush followed by Merlin. Guinevere and Liliana looked at him with looks of hurried anxiety.

"Daughter, what..."

"Father the Saxons are here," Liliana interrupted.

Merlin's eyes turned a fierce. "Then it has begun."

* * *

read and review! Please...I m sorry it took me so long... 


	10. With Tired Minds & Tired Souls We Slept

Hey you guys! Because I didn't update my last chapter till like the other day I thought I would give you another one…read and review please!

* * *

Last time

_Guinevere nodded and they hurriedly fled into the cover of the forest. After running for a bit, they slowed to find themselves in a densely populated thicket. With a sideways glance at Guinevere, Liliana called out in their own tongue, "Father, we have news."_

_About thirty or so warriors came out from the brush followed by Merlin. Guinevere and Liliana looked at him with looks of hurried anxiety._

"_Daughter, what..."_

"_Father the Saxons are here," Liliana interrupted. _

_Merlin's eyes turned a fierce. "Then it has begun."

* * *

_

The next morning, Liliana stood in the forest with Guinevere and the rest of the Woad warriors. Looking out towards where the battle would be taking place she saw smoke rising from the few villagers who were pouring tar and oil onto the field.

Liliana stood tall beside Guinevere in their battle wear. Liliana's garments were similar to that of Guinevere's however Liliana's top was simply one thick back of leather wrapped tightly around her chest, her sword strapped to her back. Blue paint adorned her skin and her hair was held in a series of braids all over her head.

As they all were surveying the battle field before it began, there was a snorting of a horse behind Liliana and Guinevere. Turning, they saw Merlin standing there with a large black charger, whose mane and tail were full of Woad trinkets, braids, and beadings. A Sarmatian made saddle was on the steed as it stood proudly with its head held regally in the air.

Turning to her father Liliana broke the silence revere that seemed to have fallen on the grove of trees they were hiding in, "Father?"

Merlin came forward and set the reigns to the horse in her hands, "My daughter, you maybe Woad in blood, but in spirit you are a knight. Ride with him."

The smile on Liliana's face showed her gratitude towards her father. She ran towards him and threw her arms around him. Breaking away, she walked back to Guinevere and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Be safe my sister. Arthur wouldn't be able to take it if you left him," Liliana whispered into Guinevere's ear.

"Be safe as well," Guinevere replied. Breaking away from their embrace the friends grasped their hands and squeezed.

Liliana smiled as she mounted her horse and trotted him through the woods. Seeing a shining figure atop the hill that was her brother, Liliana gigged her horse into a full gallop until she was close enough to see his shocked expression at her being there with him.

"Liliana what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I couldn't very well leave me brother here to fight and not join in now could I?"

He looked at her garments and inquired with a tilt of his head. Liliana looked down at herself and gave a noiseless laugh, "I am embracing both of my lives. I am Woad nevertheless I am a knight. Quite a combination if you consider it."

Arthur sent her a sad smile, "As good as it is to see you I would prefer that it was not on a battlefield once again."

Liliana looked at him earnestly, "Humanity, my dear brother, is a battleground."

Arthur turned his head to watch his knights ride off in the distance. Noticing her brother's movement, Liliana swiveled her mount around to watch as well. They were close enough that she could make out each person; Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and Tristan were all looking back at them while Lancelot kept his back to them. Dagonet drove a wagon that carried most of the knight's belongings, however she could tell his head was faced in their direction as well.

Suddenly Bors' figure broke away from the rest causing Lancelot to turn and stare. Raising his sword both she and Arthur heard his yell, "Artorius! Ruuusss!"

Liliana and Arthur both looked down at him somberly. Arthur raising is standard and Liliana her sword, they answered his salute with their own, Ruuuuuuuuuus!"

They lowered their arms and stared towards the caravan until a large cloud of smoke obstructed their view.

Liliana looked over to her brother and noticed he had tears in his deep green eyes. Seeing her strong brother letting emotion go caused Liliana's own eyes to water as she placed a hand on his arm. She felt his hand cover hers as they turned once again to face the battlefield.

They had to squint to see a man waving a large white flag and the apparent leader of the Saxons standing behind him. Arthur's eyes immediately hardened as did Liliana's.

"Wait here," he told her as he made his descent down the hill to meet the Saxon leader. Liliana gave an anxious sigh as she waited on top of the hill, her horse prancing excitedly beneath her.

* * *

As the knights continued their journey towards their homeland, the feeling around them was bittersweet. They had all seen Arthur and Liliana standing upon that hill, proudly waiting to fight for something that they had longed for since their service began. Freedom. 

They stayed in a solemn silence until the sound of drumbeats quietly made their presence known to the knight's steeds. Lancelot looked up from his silent thoughts to see Bors horse rear up and prance around, which was an example quickly followed by the rest of the knights.

Bors gently reined his horse in with a steady, "Whoa," as the rest of the knights attempted to calm their mounts. The horses all swung around so they were facing the wall.

Lancelot gently stroked his horse murmuring "Shhh" to keep the horse steady. He picked up his head and quirked it as to hear the faint sound of Saxon drums in the distance.

He look to Bors, then to Gawain and Galahad, and finally to Tristan. Tristan then looked to his hawk and spoke quietly, "Hey," he said clicking his tongue, "you're free." Raising his arm, he let the bird fly away and watched as it rose into the sky.

Lancelot watched as Bors looked toward Vanora and his bastard children. He gave a silent puff of air as he watched a child wave sadly to his father. Nodding, he turned his attention to Gawain who nodded back. Looking to the sky, Lancelot gave a small smile of satisfaction. Returning his focus to the knights he watched as they all began to smile, Galahad full out grinning.

Turning his attention to Dagonet in the wagon, Lancelot silently asked the gentle giant to stay behind for his own sake. Dagonet nodded in affirmation and tore off the covering of the wagon that held the knight's armor.

Looking around once more, Lancelot and the others began preparing for battle.

* * *

Liliana had waited patiently on the hill for her brother's return. Sighing in relief as she saw him galloping towards her, she began to get the restless feeling in her stomach she had always gotten before engaging in battle.

Arthur rode calmly up to her and placed himself by her side. "It seems they wish to fight us."

Giving a dark laugh, Liliana replied, "So it would seem."

Suddenly another presence is felt next to Arthur; he turned to see Lancelot astride his horse in full battle armor smirking at him and Liliana. She gave him a small smile and she saw him wink at her. She gave him a confused look when she suddenly heard the galloping of multiple horses. Both she and Arthur turning about, they saw the rest of the knights ride up to them smiling at them. Liliana could barely contain herself and broke out into a soft giggle of giddiness which only multiplied when Tristan handed her her standard.

Arthur moved to stand in front of them putting Liliana in between Lancelot and Galahad. "Knights," he began. "The gift of freedom is yours by right." In the distance you could hear the Saxons chanting their own name repeatedly; however, Arthur's speech seemed to drown them out. "But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day! If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so."

Drawing Excalibur, Arthur thrust it into the air screaming along with the knights,"RAAA!"

The knights then stabbed their standards into the ground and awaited their commander's orders. Tristan and Liliana both took out their bows and knocked an arrow. Scanning the horizon they both took aim and shot their bows directly into a tree on the opposite side of the wall. A man fell from the tree, two arrows protruding from his front while the knights each had a satisfactory smirk.

Arthur nodded and the knights followed him as they left their standards fluttering in the wind on the hill.

Concealing themselves within the smoke, the knights watched as half the Saxon army rushed into the wall, stopping when they realized that no one was visible from within. Smirking, Liliana sat proudly atop her horse as he pranced beneath her, as were a few other horses.

She watched as the army turned to look their way and begin marching their way towards them. With the smoke giving them cover the knights slowly made the descend down the hill. They heard the groan of the doors closing and smiled as they got into their positions. Liliana drew her sword along with the rest of the knights and waited.

Hearing the release of hundreds of bows, the knights took flight as they charged across the battlefield, slashing every Saxon warrior they could before disappearing into another cloud of smoke. They continued this until there was only one standing.

Galahad made a move to take him down however Liliana held up her hand. "Wait, let him go to his superiors and tell them. If I know the Saxons he will not be alive for long."

Once again on the hillside, the knights waited on baited breath for the second half of the army to march through the doors. They were not disappointed, for the army came charging through only too look around to find no one. Suddenly a wave of fiery arrows and catapulted fireballs made their way through the air towards the Saxons, splitting the army in two.

Taking their signal, Arthur and his knights charged down the battle with the Saxon battalion. Liliana slashed her way through a few men before she was roughly unseated from her horse to fight on foot. Slashing her way through countless men her mantra of swing, block, stab, turn, and start all over began to repeat itself in her head.

Quickly looking around to find her comrades, she saw all of them engaged in hard battle with the Saxons. She quickly looked to find Guinevere but was taken by surprise from a burly Saxon wielding an axe. Quickly killing the man she turned to see Guinevere having a hard time fighting the man she remembered from the lake.

Surveying the battlefield, she found her horse and quickly mounted as she pressed him onward, killing any and all Saxons that stood in her way. Jumping through the blaze of fire that divided the two armies, Liliana leapt from her horse and began running where Guinevere was battling. Seeing her friend fall, Liliana stuck her swords between the Saxon's swords and Guinevere's face.

"Go now!" she yelled to Guinevere. Not having to be told twice, Guinevere roller out from underneath the three swords and turned to face an oncoming Saxon.

Liliana glared the Saxon in front of her down. He had nearly killed Dagonet as well as herself that day at the lake. Preparing to strike, Liliana swung her sword at him only to have it blocked. Going on the defense she did not notice another Saxon rush her from behind.

"Liliana! Behind you!" screamed Guinevere.

Spinning around she parried the almost fatal blow as she turned again facing both of her opponents. When they bother attacked at once Liliana used both of her swords to block every swing they took at her, unable to get her own swings in.

Suddenly she felt a searing pain in her thigh and looked down quickly to see a gash across it. Cursing at her lack of attention she cried out again when she felt another sword make its mark along her shoulder.

She began to fight with as much energy as she could but was becoming increasingly tired and did not know how much long she would be able to fight the way she was.

Unexpectedly, another sword came swinging in blocking the Saxon from the lake's sword. Looking briefly at her savior, Liliana noted the deep russet eyes and the curly black hair and nodded at Lancelot in thanks. Focusing the rest of her attention on her other Saxon friend, Liliana quickly disposed of him only to be charged at with another Saxon.

After finishing off that man, Liliana turned to see how Lancelot was faring. She watched as he slashed Cynric on the back and turn to fight another Saxon. Liliana was momentarily thrown off guard as another man came rushing at her.

Immediately blocking and stabbing the man through the stomach, Liliana turned in time to see Cynric slowly grabbing the crossbow and aiming for Lancelot. Making a decision, Liliana began racing to where Lancelot stood fighting off two Saxons.

"Lancelot watch out!"

Lancelot turned just in time to watch as Liliana dove herself in front of him taking the bolt in her right shoulder.

"NO!" came Lancelot's anguished yell.

Instantly Lancelot charged Cynric and with a few blows brought the man to his knees. Stabbing him through the chest with his swords, Lancelot looked around quickly to make sure that no one else was coming at him. When he noticed that the battle would soon be over he ran back to the fallen Liliana.

"Liliana! No! No! Stay with me!" he screamed at her while holding her in his arms, two tears making their way down Lancelot's face.

Liliana struggled to open her eyes as she tried to come into focus. "Lan-Lancelot?"

"Liliana you have to hold on," he begged, "just for a little while."

Liliana looked deep into his eyes and drew in a shuddering breath only to be taken over with by horrifying coughs.

"What do I do Liliana? What do I do? How can I help you?" he begged her.

Her eyes were fluttering and she struggled to bring her hand to cup his cheek. "Shhh...Shhh..." she murmured to him comfortingly, "You're going to be fine."

She then was taken over by another coughing fit before she lay tiredly in Lancelot's arms. "It's almost over. We've won Liliana. We've won," he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes and gave him a small smile. But he screamed at her, willing her to keep her eyes open. "No. No!" he yelled at her, "You cannot leave me." He buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I love you," he told her softly, "I love you."

Liliana gave a small smile as she closed her eyes in happiness, "I know. I love you too."

She suddenly went slack in his arms. Looking down at her with fear, he laid her head on the ground gently and looked up to see Arthur running towards him.

Arthur, throwing off his helmet, he sank to the ground beside to Liliana next to Lancelot.

Throwing his head upward he yelled angrily, "It was my life to be taken! Not this! Never this!"

He cradled his sister in his arms as Lancelot held her hand, stroking it's unmoving fingers. Turning behind them they heard Bors come up to them supporting Tristan, who was followed by Galahad and Gawain. They all stared down at their fallen sister at arms, somber looks upon their faces.

Arthur looked at each one of the knights tearfully, "My brave knights, I have failed you. I neither took you off this island, nor shared your fate."

They all looked down and stared in miserable awe at the fact that Liliana could be dead, after only hours before she had been so alive with the thrill of the battle coursing though her.

They all heard a scream and looked up to see Guinevere running towards them, tears streaming down her face.

"Liliana! No! Arthur please tell me..." she trailed off over come with grief.

They all sat there in silence. Lancelot bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Liliana's forehead before laying his own head down upon her chest.

'thump thump'

Lancelot's head shot up. Surely he had heard something. Arthur and the rest of the knights gave him and odd look as he placed his hand in the center of Liliana's chest. A look of pure shock came to his face and he pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.

"Lancelot what is it?" Arthur asked after seeing the strange behavior of his knight.

"S-sh-she's alive."

They all stared at him and then down at her. Arthur placed his ear next to Liliana's mouth and heard the faint intake of breath.

"She's breathing!" he cried.

As quick as the somber looks were placed upon their faces, looks of extreme joy replaced them. Even the inexpressive Tristan has a large smile on his face.

Guinevere snapping out of the merriment first exclaimed, "We must get her to a healer quickly! The Woads will take her in."

"The Woads?" questioned Galahad. "The Wall is right here we can take her to one of our healers just as fast."

Guinevere gave him a hard look. "Your healers are Roman. She still has a price on her head. They would kill her instantly."

Lancelot still held firm to her frame. Guinevere was about to give a hurriedly annoyed comment when Merlin came from behind her. "While Rome is still connected with the Wall she will be in danger. I give you my word Arthur Castus, she will be safe with my people."

Lancelot stood to make a refusal, but Arthur placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Lancelot it is for the best."

Guinevere called over the closest warrior to her and told him in their language to take her back to the village as quickly as possible.

Bors yelled after him, "Lad, at least take a horse!"

But Guinevere shook her head no. "Where they are located it is best to travel by foot. It is not easy to find the camp."

Arthur spoke up then, "Let us come with her so we know the location she will be and we will discern if she is indeed safe."

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye, "No Arthur Castus. The less you know of her whereabouts the better. That way you can truthfully tell Rome when they ask if you know where she is that you do not."

"Then how can I trust if she is safe?" Arthur questioned looking over Merlin's shoulder as the knights watched the man carrying Liliana disappear into the woods.

Guinevere gave Arthur a sympathetic look, "Do you trust me?"

Staring at her for a few moments, Arthur nodded. Guinevere gave him and the rest of the knights a reassuring smile, "Then you have nothing to fear. She is safe."

* * *

ok...here is the end of that chapter! I need reviews please! They make me feel better! The next chapter should be up by next week...but I cannot make any promises. Oh and I couldn't kill off Tristan! I just love him so much and death of any main character makes me sad and I don't like to be sad. So anyway…REVIEW PLEASE 


	11. What Is and What Never Should Be

Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter and as always read and review please! Thank you! Kinda shorter...sorry. The next chapter will be longer!

* * *

_Last time_

_Merlin looked Arthur in the eye, "No Arthur Castus. The less you know of her whereabouts the better. That way you can truthfully tell Rome when they ask if you know where she is that you do not."_

"_Then how can I trust if she is safe?" Arthur questioned looking over Merlin's shoulder as the knights watched the man carrying Liliana disappear into the woods. _

_Guinevere gave Arthur a sympathetic look, "Do you trust me?"_

_Staring at her for a few moments, Arthur nodded. Guinevere gave him and the rest of the knights a reassuring smile, "Then you have nothing to fear. She is safe."

* * *

_

Two months since the battle of Brandon Hill and one month since the Roman's had officially severed their ties with Briton, which left Arthur and his knights in charge of overseeing the lands, the knights plus Guinevere gathered at the Round Table to talk of issues among the lands.

"The rebel Woads to the north have been taken care of?" Arthur questioned Gawain and Guinevere.

Guinevere nodded. "Merlin has seen to them and assured me that north of the Wall there will be no new rebels; however, south he is not so certain."

"According to his scouts there is a small band of rebels that are forming up a small army, "piped in Gawain. "He says that they will be easily eliminated."

Nodding in understanding, Arthur turned to look every one of the knights plus Guinevere in the eye, "Now are there other pressing reports that require attention?"

They all shook their heads. Turning to Guinevere, they all gave her inquisitive looks. Shaking her head remorsefully, she lowered her glance at not being able to help the knights with information concerning Liliana.

Lancelot, who had been quiet during the entire meeting and much of the last two months, stood up in anger, startling everyone in attendance, "Why is there no new information! We have not heard of her state in over a month! Hell, we haven't seen her for two months and the last time we did she was near death! Rome is gone! What is keeping her delay?"

Slamming his hand on the table in annoyance, Lancelot turned around so quickly that his chair fell behind him as he exited the room swiftly, irritation and sadness apparent in his anguished walk.

After a few moments of silence, Dagonet broke the tension, "There walks an empty man."

Everyone nodded as Arthur stood from his chair, righting Lancelot's. His dejected look told that he was feeling similar to Lancelot and the rest of the knights. They missed Liliana.

Guinevere felt that she should speak up, "I promise you that Liliana is safe. I am not privy to the information containing her whereabouts; however I can put any fears to rest that she is living."

Bors and the rest just nodded at her, "It's not you lass. We haven't heard anythin' new in ov'r a month 'n a half."

They all nodded together. The last news they had received was that Liliana had awaken after two long weeks and that she was safe in an outlaying Woad encampment. Guinevere noticed that Arthur was still staring out where Lancelot had stormed out. Gently rising from her chair, she placed a hand on his arm, startling him. Looking into his eyes, Guinevere could see sadness and a want to go after his most trusted knight.

Guinevere reached her hand to cup Arthur's cheek. Gently rubbing her thumb across his tense face, Guinevere gave him a small encouraging smile, "Go after him. He needs someone."

Arthur looked around the group present and they all nodded at him supportively, "Go on Arthur," came Tristan's voice speaking for the lot of them.

Nodding Arthur placed a gentle kiss on Guinevere's lips and departed the room in search of his friend. Guinevere turned back to the knights present and there was a collective sigh.

* * *

It did not take long for Arthur to find Lancelot. Walking towards Hadrian's Wall, Arthur could see a lone figure standing at the top looking out towards the wilderness. At times Lancelot spent hours in this spot, waiting for Liliana to return home. Many of the knights came with him and sat there with him, keeping him company and thinking.

"We all miss her," was Arthur's opening statement to Lancelot. He walked up beside him and began staring out at the land before them, the battlefield where freedom was won.

At Lancelot's quiet response Arthur continued, "I remember when you we were about fifteen years of age and Liliana was eleven, you could barely stand the fact that she beat you in a match. You raved for days how the sun blinded you and you were sore from the previous day."

Lancelot gave a small smile and finally spoke, "She was good, even for her age. Tristan had quite a hard time with her if I do remember."

Arthur nodded with a smile on his face. "It is good to see you smile, if but a small one." Lancelot's smile faded and he continued, "It is alright to miss her, we all do."

"I do not miss her," Lancelot spoke up. Astonished, Arthur looked to his best friend, probing him to continue. "I am upset that no new information has been provided on her whereabouts and her condition. She ought to have been back by now."

Lancelot turned his head from Arthur when he was finished. He was lying to his best friend, his brother. He could barely look at him for he knew once Arthur saw his face he would know he was untruthful.

However Arthur could tell in his voice that Lancelot was lying when he spoke of not missing Liliana. Everyone had noticed that the usually vivacious knight had become mellow and would often look to the horizon, looking for Liliana to return.

Seeing that Lancelot was not going to speak any further on the matter, Arthur placed his hand on Lancelot's back comfortingly and spoke as he left, "When you are ready Lancelot."

Hearing those words that were spoken to him once again, Lancelot turned pounded his fist down on the stone ledge, barely feeling the pain that throbbed through his hand.

* * *

Arthur headed back towards the town when he passed the tavern and saw his knights plus Guinevere and Vanora sitting around a table sharing drinks. Arthur walked over and was greeted with some drunken cheers as he sat down between Guinevere and Tristan.

"How is he?" Guinevere probed as the table got silent to hear the news of their comrade and friend.

Rubbing his tired face, Arthur answered, "He is closing himself off. He does not want to hurt again."

Vanora nodded, "He's been by a few times askin' for drinks. Couple nights ago Bors here had to carry him back to 'is chambers."

Suddenly the tavern grew quiet as Lancelot strode in, one of his hands being gently handled by the other one. The group gathered looked on sadly as he motioned for a drink and upon receiving it, tipped his head back and drank half the contents in a matter of seconds. The noise resumed as Lancelot looked up and glared at everyone present. Sighing, the knights all turned back around and silently sat sipping their ale.

Guinevere noticing Arthur's tired and slumped shoulders placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and motioned for him to leave with her to retire. Nodding he stood and bade the knights a good night as he and Guinevere left the tavern arm in arm.

"When should we tell them?" Guinevere asked as soon as they were away from the noisy tavern.

Arthur sighed and looked down at the beauty on his arm, "We cannot keep it a secret for much longer."

Guinevere looked into his eyes sadly; she knew why he was delaying their news, "Tomorrow then?"

Arthur looked down at her and put a small sad smile on his face. Upon reaching his chambers he pulled Guinevere inside and held her close, "Tomorrow."

* * *

The next day all the knights plus Guinevere were once again present at the Round Table. Business was being attended to throughout the domains of their kingdom: Disputes between landowners, claims of rebel Woad attacks and many other different affairs that concerned Arthur and his trusted knights.

"Is that all we have?" came Galahad's impatient whine.

Arthur stood and looked all of his knights in the eyes, "I have one more piece of news." All the knights turned their full attention to their commander. "I have asked Guinevere if I could have her hand in marriage. She has consented. As of a fortnight ago we are betrothed. It saddens me that we are not all present to hear this news but I felt that keeping it undisclosed was no longer a sensible choice."

Cheers went up from all the knights save Lancelot. They all came to pound Arthur on the back in congratulations and they all kissed Guinevere's hand. Arthur noticed that Lancelot sat in his chair, unmoving and showing no emotion to the news he just received. Noticing that all the knights and Guinevere were conversing amongst themselves, Arthur made his way over to his friend.

"Lancelot? What troubles you?" Arthur probed.

"Not anything worth voicing."

Lancelot stood to leave however Arthur grabbed his arm before he could get too far, "Try me."

Lancelot shifted his gaze to meet Arthur's, "I lied yesterday to you concerning Liliana. I do miss her, more than any one person should have to miss someone. How does one exist without his heart?

Sadly looking into his friends eyes, Arthur replied, "One day at a time. She will be back."

Lancelot looked to Arthur and gave him a tight lipped smile and placed his hand on his shoulder saying, "Congratulations my friend," before walking out of the room, leaving Arthur staring at his retreating back.

Returning to the cluster of knights, conversation resumed when a servant boy of no more then twelve came rushing into the room, panting heavily from his run.

"Lady Guinevere! Please come to the wall quickly!"

Everyone looked confused, but followed the boy down the path towards the wall where three Woad warriors standing in full battle attire, obviously scouts.

Guinevere came to stand in front, the warriors giving a nod of respect which she in turn returned and began to converse in the Woad tongue.

"You must come with us this say. Merlin requests your presence immediately."

Confused Guinevere questioned, "When would we depart?"

"As soon as you are ready. You are also to bring spare garments."

Guinevere nodded in understanding, "I shall be ready within the hour."

The scouts once again nodded towards her and disappeared back into the foliage where they were most comfortable. Guinevere turned back around to be meet with looks of confusion.

"What is this about?" Arthur questioned her.

"Merlin requests my presence. I am to leave immediately."

Nodding, the group made their way back to the fort, all the while thinking that this journey hopefully will have something to do with the whereabouts of Liliana.

In an hours time, the knights and Guinevere were standing outside the gate to send Guinevere off. Dressed in her Woad battle garb, she went around to each knight, hugging them. She paused at Lancelot before pulling him into her embrace and whispering in his ear, "I will bring you news as soon as I can."

She then moved onto Arthur whom she placed a tender kiss before turning to see three Woad faces almost invisible in the foliage. Once again turning around to see the knight's faces and Arthur's worried look, she smiled saying, "I will being word of her!" With that she turned and ran into the forest, blending in with the trees.

* * *

wow you guys I know this is like the shortest thing ever but this chapter is kind of the transition chapter which explains why it is not very long. Sorry! But reviews make my day and feedback only makes me write faster. I will try and update by next week! 


	12. You Gotta Go There To Come Back

'ello all! Thank you so much for the reviewers…it made my day and made me want to post this as soon as I could! Ok this is going to be longer and once again read and review please!

* * *

_Last time:_

_In an hours time, the knights and Guinevere were standing outside the gate to send Guinevere off. Dressed in her Woad battle garb, she went around to each knight, hugging them. She paused at Lancelot before pulling him into her embrace and whispering in his ear, "I will bring you news as soon as I can."_

_She then moved onto Arthur whom she placed a tender kiss before turning to see three Woad faces almost invisible in the foliage. Once again turning around to see the knight's faces and Arthur's worried look, she smiled saying, "I will being word of her!" With that she turned and ran into the forest, blending in with the trees.

* * *

_

Five days after Guinevere had left there was still no word on her or Liliana's whereabouts. Arthur and the rest of the knights had begun to become anxious at the lack of news.

On the fifth evening of Guinevere gone, the knights were gathered around a table in the tavern save Arthur and Lancelot who was once again off by himself. Sitting around, they were slightly melancholy with the absence of Lancelot, Liliana, and Guinevere. Tristan and Dag sat in their own corner throwing knives.

Vanora irritably walked up to the table and slammed down another round of drinks. Startled out of their thoughts, the knights all looked up at a fuming Vanora. Bors took one look at Vanora's face and mumbled,"Uh oh..." under his breath before turning his head into his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Hmm? Ye' have been sitting 'round here every night for a fortnight, stop brooding. Only ones who's got enough sense in this lot is Tristan and Dag," she scolded them.

Turning they all gave the silent knights a glare to which he simply shrugged off. Gawain, who was the slightly inebriated himself, gave Vanora a hard look, "We've been working hard on keeping this bloody kingdom up 'n' running and we are worried about Liliana."

"Ye've been working hard! I understand! But what of Lancelot? Shouldn't you all be with him to make sure he doesn't drink himself into oblivion again?! Poor Lancelot only 'ad her fer a week before he lost her again!"

The knights simply turned away from her and drunkenly reached for their drinks once again. Vanora's glare hardened as she grabbed one of the rags she had slung around her waist and proceeded to wallop the knights with it until they began to run from her, fearing for their safety.

"Dammit Bors! Get your woman under control!" yelled Galahad as he ran from the rag wielding Vanora as she began to unleash upon them her annoyance.

"Lad it's not possible!" screamed Bors back as he followed the knights out to the darkened streets.

Finally out of range from the tavern, Vanora ceased to chase them. "Go be with Arthur and Lancelot! Come back into this tavern and you will have a worse problem to worry about then rebel Woads!"

Tristan, Gawain, Galahad, Bors, and Dagonet all stared at her retreating back. "You know, we were not the ones drinking," began Tristan before Galahad, Gawain, and Bors all sent him glares. Dagonet being the sensible one in the group stopped a fight from ensuing by grabbing Galahad and Bors' shoulder's and saying, "She is right. We should be with our brothers."

Nodding they all made their way back to the fort.

* * *

It was about an hour before sunrise, and Arthur still had not gone to bed from the night before. He had stayed up all night pouring over maps and documents of the kingdom. His worry about his sister and Guinevere did not aid in his quest for sleep as that diverted his attention even further from sleep.

He was pacing up and down the room of the Round Table when he heard the footfalls of another person walking down the corridor. Wielding Excalibur, he turned towards the corridor and waited on baited breath for the individual to enter the door.

The door opened to reveal a haggard looking Lancelot who raised an eyebrow at Arthur's drawn sword.

"Who did you think was coming, the bloody Saxon army?" Lancelot jested for the first time in a while with his friend.

Arthur simply rolled his eyes and sheathed his weapon. Sighing he plopped down into his chair and rested his head in his hands. Lancelot soon grew solemn and joined his friend.

"I am worried Lancelot. She should have been back by now, and with Guinevere gone..." Arthur stopped before trailing off. Lancelot looked to his friend who was usually the one he went to when he was feeling alone. Seeing his friend and commander so down began to loosen his façade and he soon regained his depressing demeanor.

They sat in silence for a few moments longer before Arthur regained some of his composure. "I need to clear my head, what say you?"

Nodding Lancelot followed his friend out into the very early morning. They walked in a comfortable silence until they found themselves walking towards Bradon Hill, the sun starting to peak over the horizon of trees.

"This may seem an unintelligent question, yet I would like to know how you are faring?" Arthur at last breaking the silence.

Lancelot simply snorted. He had not been doing well at all actually. He was starting to fall into the pattern he had had after Liliana was absent the first time.

"You seem withdrawn. I hear you no longer join the others at the tavern," Arthur continued on, taking Lancelot's silence as an answer to his questions.

They finally reached the peak of the hill, the land still covered in darkness, although the light rays were beginning to make themselves present. Both Arthur and Lancelot stood, looking down on the misty hillside, remembering the events that transpired that day at the battle, the day freedom was won. The day that Arthur and his knights once again became triumphant.

"It seems so far away..." Lancelot began almost whispering.

Arthur nodded to his friend, "Everyone fought bravely that day. I am thankful to God that we made it through."

Lancelot shook his head at his commander and seriously said, "You and your God were nearly the death of us."

Arthur sent Lancelot a withering look, "Peace be between us on that matter Lancelot. I know of your divulgence towards my beliefs."

They turned once again from each other to gaze out to the former battlefield. The early morning mist gave the hillside a mystic look, and the dark woods on either side helped the effect.

In the stillness of the morning was broken suddenly by two figures breaking through the forest and walking toward where Lancelot and Arthur stood. They had yet to notice them and kept walking, heads bowed in conversation and silent laughter.

Arthur and Lancelot both stiffened as they watched the two figures make their way through the morning mist, the early morning sun shining upon them. Both were dressed in Woad battle garments complete with weapons and their hair left fluttering in the wind behind them. One brunette and the other a dark haired blonde were about two hundred paces from where Lancelot and Arthur stood in shock.

Arthur, recognizing Guinevere and her comrade, smiled and turned to his companion next to him, who was gaping at the other woman. He whispered, "Liliana," before taking off at a dead sprint down the hill.

"Liliana!" he shouted repeatedly, running so fast he felt like he could fly.

Liliana's head looked up to see Lancelot's figure racing towards her. She gave Guinevere a smile before she began to run, laughing and shouting, "Lancelot!" all the while.

As they meet, Lancelot swung her up into his embrace, spinning her around as they kissed each other's faces, both laughing and smiling happily. Standing a few yards behind them, was Arthur and Guinevere, their arms around each other, smiling as they watched the reunited couple laugh and try and kiss every square inch of the other's face.

Liliana buried her face in Lancelot's shoulder, as she felt in bury his in her hair, holding her so tightly as if he let go for an instant she would be taken away from him again.

"I missed you...so much," Lancelot whispered into her hair. She smiled and shook her head in his shoulder, "You could not have missed me as much as I missed you," she declared, lifting her face to look into Lancelot's eyes.

He smiled at her before capturing her lips with his own with a tender kiss. Breaking from it he looked deep into her eyes, "That would be impossible."

She beamed up at him and one again threw herself in his protective embrace. She happened to glance over Lancelot's shoulder and see her brother standing there, his arms loosely wrapped about Guinevere's waist. Liliana gave a squeal and wiggled her way out of Lancelot's embrace to run into her brother's now outstretched arms. She embraced him tightly, both of them laughing happily at their reuniting.

"I missed my brother," she said, breaking away from the embrace. Arthur gave her a smile before kissing her on the head saying, "I missed my sister."

After her brother released her, Liliana felt drawn back into Lancelot's waiting arms. She leaned into his body, soaking up his being, loving the feeling of being held so close to him once again.

All four of them stood there together, before deciding to head back toward the fort. As they were walking, Arthur looked to Guinevere and asked, "What delayed you?"

Lancelot and Arthur, both wondering the answer looked to the women they were with. Liliana and Guinevere shared a satisfied smirk before Guinevere replied, "Rebel Woad band to the south."

"Easily taken care of," Liliana added in.

The answer was taken easily enough, but Liliana could swear she felt Lancelot's grip on her tighten at the mention of her possibly fighting without him being there. She smiled to herself as she rested her head on his arm as they continued their walk towards the fort.

Lancelot and Arthur both took each of their women to their own chambers to get some rest and wash up from the journey it must have taken them to get there.

Liliana grabbed Lancelot's arm before he left, "Don't tell the other knights. I want it to be a surprise. Tell Arthur."

He nodded before pulling her into a passionate kiss. She felt his tongue probe from entrance which she generously gave him. When he pulled away she gave him a confused look. He simply smiled at her replying, "Making sure I am not dreaming."

Liliana gave him a shy smile, "And what have you concluded?"

Lancelot leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Undeniably not dreaming."

* * *

A few hours later, the rest of the knights began to stir and go to the Round Table where they usually ate breakfast and attended to matters that were pressing to that day.

They entered to find Lancelot and Arthur already seated at the table, and from their disposition you could tell they were in a more cheerful mood then when they had seen them previously.

Grumpy from the early morning and waking from slumber, Galahad mumbled, "Why the bloody hell are they so cheery?"

Gawain and Bors both mutter back incoherent phrases in answer and sat down to begin their breaking of fast.

Right then, Guinevere walked down the stairs in a deep burgundy dress, her dark hair pulled up behind her. She smiled as she saw the faces of amazement as she descended the stairs to take a seat next to Arthur. All the knights save Lancelot had looks of incredulous upon their faces.

Gawain finally broke the silence, "I think I drank too much last night. I am seeing people."

Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere all chuckled and a four joined them from an entrance behind the knights, "You always drink too much."

The knights all stared in awe for a moment, not believing what they were seeing. Liliana stood there with a look of sheer happiness on her face. Dressed in some of Vanora's older clothing, she looked the perfect beauty in her mauve skirt, white pheasant top, and deep red vest. Her dark blonde hair hanging around her frame gave her an ethereal look.

All at once the knights all rose to their feet and bombarded Liliana with hugs and questions. Laughing good naturedly, she hugged every single one of them, trying to answer all of their questions as best she could.

"Are you unharmed?" probed Gawain.

"I am fine I assure you I..." she was cut off when she was twirled around into Bors' giant bear hug.

"We missed ye around here lil' missy! Ye're not to pull a stunt like that again!" he said, squeezing her so hard that it caused her back to crack from the pressure.

"I assure you, she won't," spoke up Lancelot from where he was casually leaning on the back of his chair. His crossed arms and determined stare made Liliana turn to give a reproaching look before being whirled into the strong arms of Dagonet.

"I hope you are well little flower," he expressed. Liliana gave him a small smile and nod, hugging the gentle giant in return.

She looked behind Dag to see Tristan standing calmly behind the chaos, patiently waiting his turn. She walked right into his arms to give him a small squeeze before she pulled back and looked into the trackers eyes. She could see his happy emotion dancing in his eyes, although his face showed little emotion to convey it. "It is good to see you again," was all her murmured before placing a small flower into her palm.

Smiling, she turned about to address Galahad who had been repeatedly poking her in her side. "Galahad what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Making sure you're real," was his honest answer. Everyone laughed as they proceeded with their morning, laughing and joking. They were once again whole.

* * *

Later that night, Liliana walked into the barn and saw the black charger that she rode into battle on. She let the beast sniff her hand before stroking it's face lovingly.

"We shall have to give you a name..." she muttered to herself.

Dagonet came walking into the barn, carrying a large crate, catching her attention when he spoke, "We kept him after the battle. Figured when you'd come back you'd need a steed to ride."

Liliana gave a silent laugh, "Have you named him?"

Dagonet gave a low chuckle, "No, not yet. We were saving that honor for you. Bors had taken to calling him 'that bloody beast', but we figured you would want to name him something different."

Liliana laughed and nodded. "What do you think of Arrow?"

Dag gave a slight nod, "Lancelot might not like it much."

Liliana gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"You have been gone a long time little flower. Two months almost was too long for Lancelot. He shut himself away again. It was almost a month and a half without knowledge of what happened to you. We feared you weren't coming back or worse, had died or been killed. You were taken away from him by an arrow. I don't think he would take too kindly to you riding a beast bearing the same name."

Liliana looked down and nodded, "I understand, however that arrow didn't kill me, and this Arrow will bring me home safe."

Dagonet nodded and Liliana spoke up again, "I need some time to think. If anyone needs me, ask Tristan, he'll know where I've gone."

Liliana half ran and walked to her spot in the rafters of the barn. She sat there for a few hours, contemplating everything that had happened in the last few months. She remembered when she had first awakened after the battle.

FLASHBACK

_Liliana's head hurt and it was painful to move her shoulder. Trying to open her heavy eyelids, she was blinded with a sudden intense light. When she finally got used to the brightness she looked around her to note that she was not in the fort, but a Woad encampment. Dozens of Woads lay around her, wrappings covering a vast majority of them. _

_Trying to get up, she was surprised when a hand gently pushed her uninjured shoulder back down. She looked up to see Merlin standing over her, a sad look in his eyes. _

_"How fare you my child?" he asked._

_Liliana's voice, raspy and weak from no water barely croaked out, "Fine."_

_"Rest now child. You need it," he said before starting to leave. Liliana forced her voice to croak out, "Wait."_

_He turned and gave her a questioning look before understanding what she wanted. "You are safe my child. All the knights are safe. Rome will soon depart and you shall be allowed to come and go as it pleases you."_

_Liliana gave a nod as her eyes began to become heavy with sleep.  
END FLASHBACK_

She remembered how a few weeks into her recovery there was word that there was a small group of Rebel Woads to the south of the wall who wanted more than anything to kill Arthur and his knights. She remembered how she had decided to help the Woads before going back.

She had sent two messengers to retrieve Guinevere from the Wall. She had needed her friends help and guidance. After the short battle she and Guinevere had left directly to come to the wall, barely stopping to rest.

Liliana then caught the familiar gait of Lancelot as he strode through town. Grabbing her skirts and racing as fast as she could down the ladder, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm from behind. She laughed at his startled expression.

"Let's go for a walk Sir Knight," she proposed to him.

"And where shall we be walking milady," Lancelot played along.

"I do not have a care where, as long as I am in your company," she smiled up at him. Wrapping his arm about her waist, Lancelot and Liliana began walking along the outskirts of town, until they were upon a meadow.

"I want to ask you something," Liliana began. With a nod of Lancelot's head she continued on, "You seemed surprised seeing me today. Did you not think I would be coming back?"

Lancelot sighed. This was one question he did not want to answer. "I didn't know if you were. It had been two months and I was starting to fear you had either died or found someone else."

Liliana sharply turned to him and punched him roughly on the shoulder, making him wince. "Don't you ever think that again! I tried every day to get back to you and certain circumstances prevented me from coming sooner!"

Lancelot had the decency to look away from her as they continued walking. They sat down after a while and stared out into the wilderness, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I thought you were leaving me forever that day," Lancelot said breaking the silence that had overcome them.

Liliana nodded her head sadly, "I thought I was too. I could almost feel myself being drawn away from you. I couldn't stop it."

"What brought you back?"

Liliana smiled, "If I told you, you would not believe me."

"I could barely make it through those few days after the battle. I wanted, no needed, to be by your side."

Liliana nodded somberly. Before Lancelot took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Surprised, Liliana gave him an inquisitive look which he quietly answered her, "I need to see it. Show it to me?"

Liliana gave him a sigh before she pulled back a bit of her shirt to reveal a small, crescent moon shaped white scare. She watched as Lancelot stared at it first with shock, and then sadness, averting his gaze to the ground.

Gently cupping Lancelot's chin, Liliana brought his face up so he was forced to look her in the eyes, "It is not your fault," she chided. "I would have done it a thousand times over if it meant that you would live."

"Therein lies the problem," Lancelot spoke. Liliana tilted her head and Lancelot elaborated, "You would put yourself in danger for me, and I cannot always save you, which hurts me."

Liliana gave him a sad smile before kissing his cheek, and continuing to stare into his deep, captivating brown eyes. Smiling down at her, Lancelot reached for the bit of cloth that covered her scar. Pulling it aside, he began to place feather light kisses around it, working his way up her neck.

Liliana gave a moan of satisfaction as she felt him nip at her earlobe. She was barely able to contain herself from going wild by the touch of his lips on her skin.

Lancelot brought his face up to Liliana's and gave her a shy smile before saying, "I love you."

Liliana gave a happy smile before replying with her own, "I love you too, so much," before their lips meet in a passionate kiss. She brought her hands to run through Lancelot's curly hair as she felt Lancelot brush her cheek with his fingertips, making her shiver.

Lancelot once again began to kiss down her jaw line and towards her ear where he whispered, "I do love you and you have no idea how much I missed you."

With a devious smile, Liliana's head popped up before grabbing Lancelot's hand and dragging him behind her as she took off towards the fort. Laughing the while way, she heard Lancelot's chuckles from behind her as the made their way through the semi-crowded streets. They dodge people as they heard surprised yelps as they would come barreling around a corner.

Finally making it to her destination, Liliana threw Lancelot inside her room before running in herself. Pushing Lancelot up against her door, Liliana began to kiss Lancelot passionately, pleasantly surprising him when she flicked her tongue on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. A few moments later she pulled back to look into Lancelot's eyes, "If you love me like you say you do, show me."

Not needing to be told twice, Lancelot smiled as he picked her up gently and carrying towards her bed, doing exactly as he was told.

* * *

oh my goodness! There is another chapter for you! It took me a bit longer, we lost power for a few days and I got a really bad case of the flu, so if this is a bit off, blame it on the meds the doctors have me on.

As always read and review please!


	13. Author's Note I NEED YOUR HELP!

Hey you guys! Thanks for sticking with me and this story. I m pretty satisfied with where it ended up. Now…I m thinking of a sequel…what do you think?

It'll have Lancelot and Liliana of course! Arthur and the knights…Guinevere…the standard…

I ll have some new characters…they might be familiar to you…but I wanted to know what my readers thought since you guys are my inspiration!

So thank you guys very much for sticking with me! I was so glad I decided to write this story!

Now the big question…SEQUEL OR NO?

Lemme know loves!

Lien-Wan


End file.
